Fairy Tail: The Era of END
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: It had begun. The demons have unleashed themselves upon the world. E.N.D has been set free once more. Can Ishgar and Alvarez of Earthland unite to stop E.N.D? Can they save Natsu? Or will Earthland be the first world to fall to the demonic war machine? One thing is certain, extinction is imminent. Crossover elements exists.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Oh right, no one's here. Anyway, here's a new thing from me. There will be some crossover elements, but if you know me already, you already knew that.**

 **You should also look at my "The Era of E.N.D: Prologue" to get the very basic idea of what's going to happen. You can read this without it, but I figure I'll let you all know just in case you want too.**

 **Anyway, to help you all better know what is going on, the armies of E.N.D have finally unleashed themselves upon the world, and E.N.D breaks free from his seal, taking over Natsu, and plans to wipe out the Ishgar and Alverez armies, kill Acnologia, Take Zeref to use his magic for his demonic war machine, and use Fairy heart to power up portals to other worlds. If his campaign succeeds, then Earthland will be the first planet to fall to E.N.D and the fel etherious. Can the heroes of Earthland stop him? Can they save Natsu? Or is this truly the Era of E.N.D? There's only one way to find out.**

 **Also, I made some of the few fel etherious on my RulerofLegion Deviantart page, I mean I'll do my best to describe them here, but for a better look, go check them out, they are in the fel etherious panel. They are not perfect, since I'm not that good at art, but I think you'll get the idea. This is for those on , by the way, since I'm putting this on two sites.**

 **Just to let you know, I'm not good with getting people's personalities, and hard to keep up and track everyone's names and magic. I'll do my best, but sorry if I screw something up.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter one: Demons unleashed**

"This is the so called Alverez Empire?"

One figure stood on a cliff overlooking the war between the Ishgar and Alvarez forces. This figure had dark green spiky like hair, wears a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath it, and wears gray shorts and simple dark green boots. He looks like a normal person, if it weren't for the spider legs sticking out of his back, and his green and red eyes as he stares at the conflict below.

"I thought Zeref would do better than this. Shame really." The figure told himself, "This will make crushing them all easier, but I was hoping for a challenge. Oh well, you get what you get."

" _Spideron, are you prepared to open the portals for our ground forces to get through?"_ A voice ranged out in his head.

The now revealed Spideron assured his friend. "Of course I'm prepared Gan, I hope you are as well."

" _Of course I'm ready. I refuse to disobey the will of Lord E.N.D."_ The now named Gan answered in his head. _"And Vax is ready to lead the assault on the continent of Alakitasia. If what our agent there told us is true, the continent will have no defenses once the attack begins."_

Spideron grunted, "Even if they had defenses, it wouldn't matter anyway."

" _Don't get cocky Spideron. I refuse to fail our master due to your arrogance."_ Gan replied in a strict voice.

"Hah, if you're talking about arrogance, then Vax is the one you need to talk too." The demon replied back, "But don't worry, I won't screw this up. And Wrath better not either as well."

Gan agreed and assured his ally, before cutting the communication off. Spideron looks down on the war below again.

"The time has come lord E.N.D."

'ELSEWHERE'

"The time has come fellow demons!" A fel etherious shouted to the other forces on the ship.

This demon has some armor on one shoulder, on his legs, and was wearing a helmet as well. While most of his body showed human like skin, there were patches of demon skin shown, mostly on his face. He had two swords in his hands as he spoke to the forces in front of him. This demon was known as Wrath.

"Ahead of us is the land which the forces of the mortals clash with each other like wild animals. While they're too busy tearing each other apart, we will strike and destroy them like the pests they are! The time of the gods is over! The time of the dragons is over! The time of Zeref is over! And the time of mortals is over! On this day, the time of the fel etherious begins!"

The demons roared in agreement and in cheer, while Wrath formed a grin on his face.

"Begin the bombardment! For the glory of Lord E.N.D!"

'ANOTHER LOCATION'

A woman with long red hair was overlooking the fighting between the Fiore magic guilds and the two spriggan 12 members, Bradman and Rahkeid and their forces. She looked at the battle below, until a voice entered her head.

" _Irene, what's the situation at your location?"_ Gan asked the red haired Spriggan.

"The two forces are continuing to clash at each other, with no side backing down." She spoke with a bored voice, as she continued to look at the battle. "Bradman has also begun to fight the mage known as Gajeel Redfox from the Fairy Tail guild. It's been a while Gan, is it time to make the move?"

" _Correct Irene, but don't act just yet. Continue to act as the Alverez ally until told otherwise."_ Gan gave Irene the command.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She replied to him, as he cut off the communication.

She looked down at the battle once more, as if the conversation she had didn't happened.

'ELSEWHERE'

A figure wearing a dark brown cloak, covering himself and covering his head, was heading toward the outskirts of Hargeon Town. The only visible features of this being were his glowing green eyes and mouth that could be seen from his hood. The figure also had a staff with a grey skull on top of it with fel energy around it. This figure was the fel etherious named Gan.

He arrived on a cliff overlooking the town.

"It appears the Ishgar forces managed to retake the town." Gan told himself, as he looked out into the sea, and saw the fel ships in the distance. "The fools won't be able to survive the onslaught that's coming. Many of their strongest are either injured or elsewhere." The demon then looked down at the town once more. "There are a few here that Lord E.N.D want alive, and the one woman that is similar to Irene is here as well."

The demon then turned to walk away from the town, as he had to open the portals for their forces elsewhere.

"One by one, they will fall."

'ABOVE THE WATERS OF ALAKITASIA'

"HAH! Irene was right! There's hardly any Alverez forces here to defend this pitiful continent!"

The one who spoke this was named Vax, the demon looked like a satyr, with dark blue skin, and red colored hair that covered most of his body. He turned to his forces before speaking once more.

"Zeref made a fatal mistake bringing his entire army to Ishgar, leaving his empire ripe for the taking! Tear the mortals apart! Leave nothing but ash and destruction in your wake!" Vax shouted to his forces of the armada.

The fel etherious roared before the ships headed toward the continent. Vax shouted once more.

"THIS IS THE END OF MORTALS!"

'UNKNOWN'

Darkness surrounded **him** as **he** watched from **his** mortal half's eyes. He looked so happy, despite being told that he was **him** from Zeref. **His** mortal shell, alongside the blonde woman, the green haired woman, and the other Fairy Tail mage, were all heading to the Spriggan 12 member, August, in order to negotiate with him.

Why do they try so hard? No matter the outcome, they all will fall. They all unknowingly followed **his** plan. The plan **he** made so many years ago was finally finished.

Zeref. Acnologia. Fairy heart. And the feelings inside of **his** mortal self. They all were a part of **his** plan, **his** game, and now, they will become reality.

In this darkness, you could here **his** laugh, as **his** vision of a world ruled by **him** will soon be realized.

" _ **Your time is up Natsu Dragneel…"**_

'ELSEWHERE'

The Ishgar forces and Alvarez forces continued to wage war on each other. No matter the injuries, casualties, and losses that they had, they continued to battle one another.

All of a sudden, a massive explosion was heard, getting the two armies to turn in the direction of the noise, and what they saw shocked them all. A massive portal, the size of a mountain, appeared in the distance not far from them. Then they saw them. Legions of demons poured through the portal, in numbers that dwarfed the two forces combined, and giant flying ships came through the portal as well. (The ships looked like the new Burning Legion space ships from the upcoming Legion expansion of WoW.) The two armies then realized that the demonic war machine was heading in their direction.

They didn't stand a chance as the demons annihilated them.

'WITH FAIRY TAIL'

"What?! What's going on?!"

These were the outcries of those in the guild as they saw large numbers of both their forces and of the Alvarez near the northern side of Ishgar disappear off the screen, but there was no sign of anything that could have showed them why.

"Why did they all disappear like that?!" Max shouted out in confusion.

Makarov was just as lost as anyone else here. "I… I don't know. Something's going on here, and I don't like it."

"Of course you mortals wouldn't like it." A ghostly voice was heard throughout the guild, getting everyone on edge.

"Who's there?!" Makarov shouted out, hoping to get an answer.

His answer came when a black ghostly creature appeared from nowhere in the middle of a guild, shocking everyone. The creature was black while it looked like it was wearing a gray suit on what they think it's its chest. It has glowing green eyes, with dark green cracks above its right eye, and below its left eye as well. It also had four floating grey hands floating next to him, each hand having a different color circle on it. Needless to say, everyone was both confused and shocked by this thing.

"What are you?!" Nab shouted at it, which it merely chuckled.

"…My name is Gast, and I'm a fel etherious. And I'm here for one thing…"

All of a sudden the shadows in the guild came to life, encasing everyone in them, making them unable to move or use their magic. Gast merely smiled a little.

"…To take Fairy heart for my master." The demon finish as it slowly moved to the entrance where Fairy heart was being kept.

"How do you know about that?! And how could you be an etherious, they were all destroyed by my children!" Makarov shouted at the demon, managing to get his mouth working again.

"…You assumed that I'm one of Zeref's creations, that is false. I am natural born; just like all of you mortals were naturally born. But my race was created by Lord E.N.D, not the fool that started the war." Gast answered the small guild master. This of course made everyone more confused.

"But isn't E.N.D with Zeref?" Kinana asked the ghost like demon from where she was being hold from one of the shadow like prisons Gast made.

Her voice caused Gast to turn his head toward her, as he was all of a sudden on front of her.

"Kinana… Lord E.N.D has taken an interest in you, along with a few others. You're coming with me."

Before she could ask him what he meant, the shadow prison she was in began to move around Gast, as he once again began to head toward fairy heart, ignoring the shouts from the other trapped members of the guild. Before disappearing, he told them one more thing.

"See what has become of your city, and you should feel honored. This world will be the first to fall to our might." As he and Kinana disappeared into the shadows, as the prisons of shadow dissipated, making everyone dropped to the floor. Before they could go after him, they heard screaming from outside the guild.

"Go check on the town, I'm going after Gast!" Makarov told them as he went to Fairy heart before Gast could.

As the other went outside, they were horrified by that they saw.

"W-What?!"

"H-How?!"

The entire city was under siege by numerous demons and the ships that hover over them. A giant demon spotted them.

"The mages! Kill them all!" It commanded, as a bunch of fel etherious charged at them.

They could only prepare their magic and charged head on into the demonic horde.

'WITH ZEREF'

"What are these things?!" An Alverez soldier exclaimed before being crushed by a huge demon.

Zeref watched from the distance as he saw these creatures that appeared from a giant portal that opened not far from here destroying his forces below. Invel had joined in the fight though Zeref knew it was only a matter of time before they'll be overrun. But these creatures appearance confused the dark wizard. Where did they come from? And why show up here of all places?

Before Zeref could think of anything else, a gust of wind blew past him. For a moment, he thought it was nothing, before he sensed a presence behind him.

"So you're the dark wizard Zeref huh? Strange, I thought you'd be taller."

Zeref turned and saw the demon Spideron behind him.

"Who are you? Are you the one who send these creatures?" Zeref asked the fel etherious.

"You even sound different than I thought you would. I figure you'd have a deeper voice too." Spideron replied to the dark wizard. "As for your questions, I am Spideron, one of the leaders of the fel etherious, the creatures you see decimating your army below."

"Etherious?" Zeref sounded surprise, before speaking again, "I didn't make these, and I don't remember making you." He finished speaking.

This causes the demon to laugh, confusing the wizard.

"You fool." Spideron spoke after calming down from laughing, "What did you think Lord E.N.D was doing when you left him alone?" He then pulled from his jacket, revealing the Book of E.N.D in his hand. This cause Zeref to widen his eyes, as he felt his robes for the book only to find it not there. "The master had created us while you were busy involving yourself in the dragon civil war. But not all of us were created, oh no. Many of the demons you see were naturally born just like the mortals of this world. But you won't have to worry, for soon you will be nothing more than another weapon for our forces."

This was all Spideron told Zeref before vanishing, bringing the book of E.N.D with him.

"…Was have you done E.N.D?" Zeref questioned himself as he saw the battle rage on.

'AT HARGEON TOWN'

You know, if Gray was mad from Zeref's armies attacking before, he was pretty darn mad now, considering he wanted to take a small break from fighting. But now some weird ships appeared and then these creatures showed up as well, attacking the town.

"Where did they come from?!" Lyon shouted as he used his ice make magic to fight back the demons.

"How should I know?!" Gray shouted back as another wave of the fel etherious charged at them.

Currently in the building where the injured were, Erza wanted to help, but was being held back by Kagura and Juvia, who stayed to watch over the injured.

"I got to go help them!" Erza protested to the others.

"Erza, you're in no condition to help them like this!" Kagura told the one she saw as a sister, who was still trying to resist.

"We must let Gray-sama and the other handle this!" Juvia told her.

Before Erza could protest further, the ground near them opened up, getting everyone in the room to see more demons coming from the hole. One of them looked into the direction of the three women mages.

"Those three there! Lord E.N.D wants them alive! But kill the rest!" It commanded the rest of the fel etherious with it.

Everyone couldn't react fast enough as they begun their attack.

Outside, a huge demon began to approach the fighting mages, but when Gray and Lyon saw it, they froze.

"I-Is that… b-but how?!" They both shouted at once.

The giant demon approaching them was none other than Deliora, the demon believe to have perish back on the Galuna Island. But it looked different than before. Not only was it bigger, it had more spikes coming out of it, and had a black and dark green color scheme to it as well. The moment it got close enough, it charge head first toward them while giving off a monstrous roar.

The two ice make mages managed to dodge its attack, but realized it wasn't done yet.

"How is it alive? It died back on the island!" Lyon shouted as he prepared his magic.

"I don't know, but I'll be sure to send it back to the grave!" Gray answered as he also began to power his magic against the giant demon, unaware what was happening in the building with the injured.

'WITH NATSU AND THE OTHERS'

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Natsu shouted as he and the other three were on the now giant Happy, who was flying to encounter August.

"How much longer until we arrived?" Lucy ask Brandish, who was simply staring ahead.

"I don't think August is that far now, so not long." Brandish replied to the blonde mage with a bored tone, while Mest still couldn't believe that Natsu let the Spriggan out.

All of a sudden though, Happy suddenly stop, then was sent crashing down into the ground, sending everyone off of the giant exceed, who turned back to normal size after crashing.

"OW! What just happened?" Lucy questioned as she got back up.

"Happy! Are you okay?" Natsu went to ask his adopted son.

"Aye sir…" Happy muffled, as his face was covered by the ground.

"Why did that happened?" Mest asked Brandish, "If this is all part of some plan-!"

"Once again, you proved that mortals can't work together without fighting one another." A voice was heard by them.

"Who's there?!" Natsu shouted, as Spideron appeared to them.

"Are those spider legs sticking out of his back?!" Lucy shouted in fear and shock.

"Who are you?" Brandish asked the demon.

Spideron simply raised his hand, as Lucy, Brandish, Happy, and Mest were all of a sudden lifted in the air by the demon's psychic abilities.

"Put them down now!" Natsu shouted at the demon, who simply turned in his direction.

"Don't worry my Lord," Spideron spoke, while bringing the book of E.N.D from his jacket, surprising Natsu and the others. "You will be free once more."

"The book of E.N.D?" Lucy said quietly, how did he get it? And why bring it here?

"What are you planning?" Natsu questioned the demon in an angry tone.

The fel etherious simply pointed the book at Natsu before speaking.

"…Saving you."

All of a sudden, the book was envelope in an unknown magic by Spideron, before it turned into a beam, hitting Natsu, making him cry out in pain.

"NATSU!" The others shouted out in worry. As Natsu continued to scream out in pain, as they noticed something happening.

Giant demonic wings came out of his back, and two giant demonic horns appeared on his head. His feet were envelope in dark green flames, before fading away revealing hooves have taken is feet's place. Green markings appeared on his body and face. All this was happening while Natsu was still screaming from the pain. The transformation also burned off his vest, and his scarf has fallen off as well.

All around Earthland, the sky turned a dark and green colored, giving off a feeling of dread to the inhabitants of the planet. But to the demons, they saw this as a sign, a sign that their master has awoken once more. With more ferocity than before, the demonic war machine continued their invasion once more.

Natsu's scream died down, as he was now breathing hard.

"Natsu! Are you alright?!" Lucy shouted out in worry.

"Shut up woman!" Spideron shouted at the celestial wizard.

"Natsu" stood up, looked at himself all around, before speaking with a demonic tone in his voice.

"Free… at last…"

 **This was a lot to right, the most I ever done. See you all next time(Whenever that will be).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter two: The Invasion continues**

"Natsu?" Lucy asked as she and the others were still in the air thanks to Spideron's physic abilities.

"Natsu" Ignored her as he looked at himself, as if making sure everything was in place. He then looked at Spideron, before speaking with a demonic tone in his voice.

"You know… it might sound strange, but it feels weird to have a body again." E.N.D spoke as looked at his arms once more, looking at his markings. "Guess I just simply need to adjust to this once more."

"My Lord…" Spideron spoke as he gave E.N.D a quick bow.

"Save the formality Spideron. There's no time for that right now." The demon told his ally.

"Natsu!" The two turned to see Happy was the one who spoke.

"I'm afraid Natsu's not here right now." E.N.D spoke once again as he turned back toward Spideron. "What's the status on the others?"

Spideron answered, "Wrath has begun the attack on the eastern side of Ishgar, and he and his forces should be heading to the battle where two of the Alvarez Spriggan 12 are fighting the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth guilds. We have yet heard from Vax, but he should be taking care of the Alakitasia continent as we speak. Gan is currently making his way toward Zeref in order to capture the dark wizard. Gast and his forces are retrieving fairy heart and taking care of Magnolia. And Dragoc is leading the assault on Hargeon Town." The spider like demon told his master.

"And Irene?"

"She is preparing to face Acnologia my Lord." Spideron answered.

"I see, she better not die then. I actually kind of like her, even for a mortal." E.N.D replied.

"Natsu! What's going on?" Lucy asked again.

"They just can't keep their mouths shut, can they?" E.N.D asked Spideron, who nodded in agreement with his master. The two turn in their direction. "Listen here mortal girl, Natsu isn't here right now. My name is E.N.D, the strongest demon of this pathetic world."

This revelation shocked the Four, especially Lucy and Brandish.

"No… that can't be! Natsu! You got to fight his control!" Lucy shouted with tears down her face.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" The two demons burst out laughing, angering the blonde.

"What's so funny?!"

The two calmed down before E.N.D spoke again. "You're thinking that Natsu can get back control, that is hilarious. I'm surprise that the cat didn't tell you all about my connections to Zeref. Zeref… the mere name gets me angry." E.N.D finish as he had a look of anger on his face.

"Huh? What does he mean Happy?" Lucy asked the exceed, who was crying as well. But before he could speak, E.N.D spoke again.

"It doesn't matter now, anyway, Spideron," E.N.D looked at the mentioned demon.

"Yes my lord?"

"Take the blonde and green haired women back to Etheria." The strongest demon commanded the other demon.

"What about the cat and the male mortal?" Spideron asked his master.

E.N.D looks at the two, before answering, "Let them go."

Spideron looked confused. "Pardon my Lord?"

"It would be more fun this way." E.N.D told his friend. "Now let them go. Besides, they would want to go try to save their city after all."

"What? Magnolia's under attack?" Mest couldn't believe what he just heard. Then again, he couldn't believe that any of this was happening.

"That's right mortal." Spideron told him as he let Mest and Happy go, while still holding onto Lucy and Brandish.

"Where are you taking us?" Brandish wanted to know.

"To the city of the fel etherious, the city of Etheria. Now go Spideron." E.N.D told him.

"Yes my Lord." Spideron said as all of a sudden he, Lucy, and Brandish seemly vanished into mid air.

E.N.D simply smirked, happy that things were going according to plan. As he took his leave to head where Gan is heading, Happy tried to get his attention.

"Natsu!" The blue exceed shouted, getting the demon to turn around to look at him.

"What part of 'Natsu's not here' do you not understand?" E.N.D was getting annoyed by this sobbing cat.

"NO!" Happy shouted again, tears streaming down his face. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE NATSU! YOU GOT TO FIGHT HIM!"

E.N.D was getting more annoyed by this creature, but he looked as if he was thinking about something. Happy continued to yell at the demon.

"YOU NEVER GAVE UP NATSU! I KNOW YOUR STRUGGLING IN THERE! JUST KNOW THAT WE'RE HERE! YOU CAN DO IT NATSU! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN!"

The air was silent after Happy's outburst. Mest was simply looking at the two, wondering what's going to happen next. E.N.D was in silence… until…

"…You really can't just shut up can you?"

Happy looked at E.N.D's face, and he looked both annoyed and angry. E.N.D then began to walk over to Happy.

"You could have left the moment you had the chance, you could have joined the other mortals in the war, if you have done that…" E.N.D was now standing in front of the blue exceed. "…You may have lived a little bit longer."

"I-I know Natsu's in t-there," Happy spoke, the urge to run was in his body, but he refused to give up, he refuses to run knowing that Natsu is inside of this monster. "Y-You won't do it."

Mest was confused. Do what? What was Happy thinking that E.N.D won't do?

The demon simply put his hand in front of Happy, before grinning.

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you."

All of a sudden, dark green flames shot out of his hand, causing an explosion that send Mest flying into a nearby tree.

"Gah!" He shouted as he slammed into the tree. After recovering from that, he look to see a small burning crater where Happy used to be, and a smirking E.N.D who was staring at the crater.

"That foolish cat…" E.N.D spoke, "Thinking that he could actually do something to me."

Mest then realized what happened. E.N.D killed Happy, he killed him in cold blood, and the smirk he had showed that he enjoyed it. Fear paralyzed the Fairy Tail mage from moving or doing anything. He froze even more as E.N.D looked at him.

"You kept your mouth shut. You're smart." E.N.D told him as he took off with his wings, flying away from the mage.

Mest simply collapse to his knees, trying to process everything that just happened. Then he remembered that Magnolia is under siege. Realizing that the town's in trouble, he started to make his way back to the city, hoping that there was still time to save it.

'HARGEON TOWN'

Gray and Lyon were still facing against Deliora as they launched another attack at it. The giant demon didn't seem that affected by the attack as it launched itself at them once again. The two managed to dodge its attack.

"We're getting nowhere from this!" Lyon shouted in frustration as their attacks did nothing to hurt the demon. If anything, they're only making it madder.

Gray was about to speak, but then they heard the sound of fighting coming from the building where the injured were. Their eyes widen in shock as they realized everyone in there was in trouble.

"How did they get in there?!" Gray shouted in worry and anger.

"Go Gray!" Lyon told him, "I'll handle Deliora!" he finished as he turned to look back at the demon in front of them.

"Are you sure?" Gray needed to make sure if Lyon could handle this.

"I am, after all, I was trained by Ur herself." Lyon answered as he charged at the demon once more.

Seeing that his friend and rival already continuing the attack, Gray then headed to the building where the others were at.

'IN THE BUILDING'

Kagura was breathing hard when she slashed more demons that tried to get to the others. Juvia was unleashing her water magic on them as well. Wendy was trying her best to keep up with the others by taking down a couple of demons as well. Any other mage that was able to fight were trying there best to hold off the fel etherious from getting to the injured, which included Erza who was being held back by a few others in order to prevent her from joining in the fight.

"There are so many of them!" Kagura shouted as she struck down another demon.

"Don't give up everyone!" Wendy yelled as she unleashed another sky dragon's roar on a group of demons.

All of a sudden, a new demon came from the ground. Unlike the other ones, this one looked more dragon liked. It had grey skin and scales, black colored armored pants and boots with golden plating on them, had a pointy like head, and was holding a polearm with both of its ends having an axe like blade attached to it, which was then covered with an unknown kind of energy. This was the demon Dragoc, the one leading the assault on the town.

"Time to test my armaments upon you!" He shouted as he charged at the group, twirling his weapon around as he was charging.

Hoever, as he approached them, a bunch of ice magic suddenly stopped him in his tracks, causing the demon to turn toward Gray.

"Gray!" Erza shouted happily, glad to know that he was alright, and that more help had arrived.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted as well with hearts in her eyes.

"Judging from the different look compared to the other demons, I'm assuming you're the one leading the charge?" Gray question the dragon like demon, who simply stared at Gray before speaking.

"You are right mortal. I'm leading the attack on this pitiful town." Dragoc answered him. "And if you think that you can stop me, your mistaken."

"Once we deal with you, then we'll take care of your master Zeref, and then all of you are done for!" Gray threaten the demon, only for him and the other fel etherious to laugh at his claims.

"What's so funny?!"

"The fact that you think we serve Zeref, that is hilarious. Zeref is as much as our enemy as you are mortal! However, once he is captured his magic will be used to fuel both the gateways and our weapons." Dragoc answered him, getting everyone surprise. "We serve only one Lord. Lord E.N.D!" He shouted as he charged at Gray, who managed to dodged.

"E.N.D?" Gray questioned with surprised as he launched an ice attack at the demon, who managed to dodge it.

"Of course mortal, surely you saw the sky darkened; it means that out master walks the world once more! And in his name, I shall slay you all!" Dragoc then unleashed a roar of fire at the ice maker mage, sending him into the wall.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted in worry, only then to have Dragoc slammed his fist into her head, knocking her unconscious. He picked her up and threw her to the other demons.

"Take her back to Etheria, I shall handle these mortals and get the other ones!" Dragoc commanded as he blocked a sword strike from Kagura. The other demons listen to their general as they went back into the hole, carrying the water mage with them.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted as he tried to follow them, only to have the dragon like demon stop him with a swing from his weapon.

"You want to go after them, you'll have to get through me!" Dragoc shouted as he unleashed another fire roar at the group. They managed to dodge as Wendy unleashed a sky dragon's roar, hitting the demon, but little damaged to it. "It's going to take more than that little girl- ACK!" Dragoc didn't finished as both Kagura unleashed her sword on him and Gray used his devil slaying magic on him, sending him into the wall before getting back up.

"Maybe we were wrong about you mortals. You might actually be a challenge!" Dragoc then charged at them once more.

"Be ready everyone!" Gray shouted as they charged at the dragon like demon once more as well.

'ANOTHER LOCATION'

Zeref continued to look at the battle taking place below him. His forces were barely holding out, as the onslaught of demons continues on.

"There's just no end to these things." Zeref saw that the number of the fel etherious wasn't going down fast enough. "How many are there? Where did they come from?" Zeref looked to the sky, noticing the dark and green color of it as his face was filled with worry. "How did you hide this from me E.N.D?"

"They weren't hiding dark mage." Zeref froze when he heard that voice, turning around to see both E.N.D and a being that was covered with a brown cloak.

"E.N.D…"

"What's with that look? Aren't you glad to see me again?" E.N.D asked him with a smirk as Zeref merely looked at the demon in front of him.

"How?" Zeref questioned the strongest demon, "How did you do all of this? Was this your plan all along?"

"Well Zeref, to answer your first question, I have created many of my fel etherious before you sealed me away. But of course, many down below, I'm sure you were already told this, but many of MY kind are natural born like you and the rest of the mortals were. And as for the second question, this was my plan since the beginning." E.N.D finished as he looked at Zeref, before glaring at him. "You have no idea how long I have waited to be free once more wizard. To finally see my plan from the beginning, to see my vision of a world ruled by me become reality. In a way I should thank you also. My other half, your brother Natsu, has made close connections to certain people that allowed some of them to feel a certain emotion, an emotion that I will use to power my gateways to other worlds." E.N.D told the black mage.

Before Zeref could question him what he means, he was suddenly lifted up and surrounded by an unknown energy cage of sorts. Zeref saw that it was the one in the brown cloak that cause this, seeing Gan wielding his staff.

"As for you Zeref, I'm afraid you won't get your wish of dying anytime soon. Your magic will be use as a weapon to those who oppose me." E.N.D continued before turning to Gan, "Gan."

"Yes Lord E.N.D?" Gan waited for his orders.

"Take Zeref back to Etheria, and remain there until told otherwise." E.N.D ordered the demon.

"Understood Lord E.N.D." Gan answered as he and Zeref both vanished.

E.N.D looks at the battle below, before sensing a huge portal opening from another part of Ishgar. The demon simply smiled as he realized what it was.

"Ah Vax, you finished up over there so quickly." E.N.D told himself quietly before taking off toward where Vax and Wrath were.

'ELSEWHERE'

The forces of both Ishgar and Alvarez looked as they all saw the giant portal opened not far from them, as they all saw endless numbers of demons come through the portal. But for the Alvarez forces, they saw through the other side of the portal, the capital of their empire was in ruins and in flames. While both forces are in shock from seeing the destruction on the other side of the portal, they realized that the demons and their ships were heading their way.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, the mages of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Crime Sorciere, and the Spriggan 12 that were present, saw the coming army of demons not just from that side, but also saw a huge fleet of flying ships appearing from the other side as well.

"They have us surrounded!" Mira shouted as she watches the demonic war machine heading their way.

"Well, we're not going down without a fight!" Sting answered as he and everyone else got ready to fight.

Gajeel, Levy, and Bradman stopped their fighting to see the approaching demons coming towards them. The three looked at each, and as much as they hated it, especially Bradman, they realized that they need to work together in order to repel the demonic armies. Giving each other nods, they all went to their respective armies to let them know that they are gonna work with the other to stop the fel etherious, but not before sending each other glares, knowing that once this is over, they will deal with each other once again.

Currently on one of the fel ships is Wrath as he was in contact with Vax.

"Aw how cute. They're teaming up to fight us. This should make things more fun." Wrath told his friend through the communicator.

"It don't matter to me, all of their blood will spill in the end." Vax let out a laugh from his side of the communicator. "I bet I can kill more than you can."

"Challenge accepted friend." Wrath replied with a grin, before cutting off the communicator and prepared their forces to attack.

'BELOW THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD'

Makarov was heading toward where fairy heart was being kept, hoping that he got there before Gast did. When he did arrived, he saw the first master Mavis on the ground, with both Kinana and Cana in shadow like prisons surrounding Gast, while Gast was sending fairy heart through a portal.

"Let them go Gast!" Makarov shouted, getting their attention.

"Master!" Both Cana and Kinana shouted.

"Makarov…" Mavis managed to speak, despite being hurt.

"So… you followed me, thinking that you can stop me." Gast replied, as one of his floating hands shot a powerful wind attack at the small guild master, who managed to stand his ground.

"Let them go now!" Makarov demanded once more, as he gave off some of his magical power.

"Hm… let me think…" Gast told him, as he suddenly threw Cana, Kinana, and fairy heart though the portal, which then close behind them. "…No."

Gast then saw him unleash more magical power. Before he could speak again, Makarov threw a giant sized fist at the demon, slamming him into the wall. But then the demon simply appeared through the shadows unharmed.

"It's going to take more than that old man." Gast taunted.

Makarov knew that he had to defeat this demon right here if they are to have a chance. "I will defeat you! And I will save my children!" He shouted as he charges at the ghost like demon, who did the same.

"Makarov… don't fail…" Mavis managed to whisper before falling unconscious as the two began to battle.

 **Here it is the second chapter of this story. Man, this is a lot of writing, but I gotta keep it like this. Hopefully I can try to make chapters a bit longer, but I don't know. See you all later, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi.**

 **It's been a long while hasn't it?**

…

 **You all hate me don't you? Can't say I blame you.**

 **But good news (maybe), I will try my best to update this story as much as my other ones. So I guess that's not really a lot, but it's better than nothing right?**

 **Right?**

… **No?**

 **Oh… okay.**

 **I don't know if I will be able to keep it long like the last two chapters, but I will do my best.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Counter attack**

Makarov unleashed another enlarge fist at the shadow demon, which once again had no effect on Gast as he simply appeared through the shadows once more. One of Gast's floating hands unleashed a fire blast toward the small guild master, who managed to block it. However, the shadow fel etherious appeared right behind him as one of his other floating hands fired a blast of wind toward Makarov. He was unable to dodge as the attack sent him flying into the wall of the chamber.

"You don't look so well mortal. Is you're age affecting you right now?" Gast mocked as his floating hands came back to float around him. Makarov managed to get back up.

"My age has nothing to do with this demon." The Fairy Tail guild master responded with a glare. "You took Fairy Heart, and you took two of our members, and you're assaulting the city!"

"Fool. The entire continent of Ishgar is being invaded by us. All for one purpose. To annihilate all who stand against lord E.N.D." Gast told him.

Before the guild master could respond to that, two of Gast's floating hands fired off a water beam and an earth blast towards him. The attacks collided at him, causing smoke to appear. Gast simply smirked, but then was surprised to see an enlarged fist coming out of the smoke. He was unable to react as the fist actually managed to hit and hurt Gast as he was flung into the other side of the chamber. However, Gast simply got back up through the shadows as charged at the bald old man once more. The fel etherious's floating hands fired off another fire and water attack at the wizard saint. Makarov managed to jump out of the way and brought his fist down upon the demon as he enlarged it. However, it did no effect as Gast simply reassembled with shadows.

' _This isn't going anywhere. No matter what, he always seem to be completely unaffected by my attacks!'_ Makarov thought to himself, but then he realized something, _'But only if he's expecting it!'_

Makarov then charged at Gast once more as Gast unleashed another wave of fire from one of his floating hands. The guild master simply blocked it, causing smoke to fill the air once more.

"If you think that you can catch me off guard again, then you're mistaken." Gast spoke, but then Makarov appeared behind him, shocking the shadow demon as the guild master slammed his enlarged fist into the shadow fel etherious, which once again managed to hurt him as he was slammed into the ground. Only a few moments later did Gast emerge from the small crater as shadows around him began to grow.

"You don't seem really happy now do you Gast?" Makarov mocked the fel etherious. This simply got on the demon's nerves, "Tell me where you took Fairy Heart, Kinana, and Cana, and I'll spare you."

"You…" Gast then let out a cry of rage, "I would rather suffer for eternity than fail Lord E.N.D!" Gast finished as his eyes began to glow bright green along with the cracks above his right eye and below his left eye.

Without warning, shadows from all around the chamber charged to Makarov. Before he could react, the shadows had enveloped him, making him unable to move. The guild master tried to struggle to get free, but to no valid.

"It's time you die mortal. May your soul know endless suffering for this humiliation!" Gast roared at him as the shadows began to squeeze Makarov, causing him to cry out in pain.

Gast simply laughed as the old man was being crushed by the very shadows that exist all around. However…

"Makarov!"

Gast turned around to hear the speaker of the voice only to be hit with a large blast of light, causing the shadow fel etherious to cry out in pain. This lost of focus allowed Makarov to be free from the shadow's grasps. The guild master looked to see Mavis herself had awakened.

"First!" Makarov shouted in worry, knowing that Mavis was still damaged from tangling with the shadow demon earlier.

"I'm fine Makarov. We must defeat this foul demon if we are to help the others!" Mavis told him.

"That burned…," Gast spoke with rage, getting the two's attention, "That burned me… you will PAY FOR THIS!" Gast roared once more with fury as Gast and the shadows began to charge at the two with all his hate.

"Makarov, there's only one way to defeat him." Mavis informed the guild master as she put her fist on her flat hand.

"I understand." Makarov replied to the spirit of the first guild master of Fairy Tail, as he too did the same thing.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Gast shouted once more as shadows began to surround the two guild masters.

However, they simply charged their magic as the shadows enveloped them. Then, they shouted the one thing that putted an end to this fight.

"FAIRY LAW!"

With those words, the entire chamber was filled light. The shadows were consumed by the blast of light as Gast let out a scream of agony as he too was enveloped by the blast of the light.

The attack finished, leaving only Mavis and Makarov to breath hard. They had put most of their magic into that attack. The two however then noticed a small ball of shadow appear from the ground, which had Gast's face on it.

"How… dare you… I will-!" Gast couldn't finish as Mavis suddenly appeared behind him. The next thing the shadow fel etherious knew he was now trapped inside a small ball of light, preventing him from both escaping and reforming.

"You will do nothing. You are beaten." Mavis told him with a glare, as the only thing the now trapped Gast could do was grit his teeth in anger.

'HARGEON TOWN'

"ARGH!" Dragoc roared in pain once more as Gray once again attack the dragon like demon with his ice devil slaying magic.

Not wasting anytime, Kagura charged at the fel etherious once more as well as with her sword. However, Dragoc managed to block it with his polearm. The swordwoman's eyes widen that the dragon like demon blocked her attack, but then let out a cry of pain as Dragoc kicked the woman in the stomach, sending her flying into a wall. Dragoc turned to the blue haired sky dragon slayer as he unleashed a roar of fire at her. Wendy however launched her own sky dragon roar at his own, which caused an explosion to happen from the two attacks. Wendy was caught by surprised however as Dragoc charged from the smoke and swung his weapon at her. Luckily she managed to dodge the attack. As that happened, Gray charged once more with another ice devil attack, hitting his target as the dragon like fel etherious yelled in pain as the attack hit him. The demon got back up as he charged at Gray, which caught the ice devil slayer off guard as the dragon like fel etherious unleashed a fire powered fist at him. Gray was unable to dodge or block it as it collided with the Fairy Tail mage, which sent him crashing into the ground.

Dragoc smirked, but then cried out in pain as Kagura charged in once more with her sword attack. Not letting her get in anymore hits, Dragoc turned around and began to block her strikes with his polearm. This clash of weapons continued on for a couple of minutes before Kagura managed to get an opening in on Dragoc, allowing her to get another hit in. Before the dragon like demon could recover, Wendy charged into the battle once more and unleashed a sky dragon roar at Dragoc's back. This caused him to cry out in pain once more as he began to get more furious.

"You mortals… you can think defeat like this?!" Dragoc roared with fury.

"What's wrong demon?" Gray mocked the dragon like fel etherious, "I thought we were just "Simple mortals" that you were going to crush?" The ice devil slayer replied with a smirk. This only infuriated Dragoc even more.

Dragoc roared, which unleashed a small shockwave around him. His eyes began to grow like that of lava, as he charged toward the sky dragon slayer who was the closest. Wendy was unable to dodge as the dragon like fel etherious slammed his fire empowered fists into the girl, which made the blue haired sky dragon slayer cough up blood as she was slammed into the wall.

"Wendy!" Erza yelled out in worry as she tried to join the fight. But was still being hold back from the other injured mages who were trying to prevent the injured red head from entering the battle.

Gray then charged at Dragoc, who turned and block the ice devil attack with his fel empowered polearm. The ice devil slayer couldn't do anything in time as the dragon like demon unleashed a point blank fire roar at him. This cause his skin to be somewhat burned as he was sent flying into the ground a few feet away from the dragon like fel etherious. Dragoc then turned and blocked an attack from Kagura with his weapon, which surprised the Mermaid Heel mage from sensing her. Before she could react, he used one of his hands and knocked out Kagura's weapon out of her hands, before sending Kagura herself flying to the other side of the building with his fire roar. Dragoc then laughed as he saw the injured state the three mages were in.

"Not so confident now are you?" Dragoc mocked them as they slowly got back up, "Is this all you have mortals? Is this all the fury you could muster?" The dragon like fel etherious questioned as he laughed.

"Heaven's Wheel armor!"

"Huh?" Dragoc turned around to hear who spoke those words only to be met with dozens of swords being sent at him, piercing his skin as roared in pain.

Erza herself stood in her Heaven's Wheel armor, as she managed to break free from the other mages who tried to prevent her from fighting due to her injuries. Dragoc, who was now bleeding due to the swords that have penetrated his skin, let out a roar at he attempted to charge at the red haired woman. However this proved to be a mistake as his guard was caught off as Gray dashed at him with his ice devil slaying magic once more, causing a massive wound to open on his back as he began to bleed uncontrollably.

However, before the dragon like fel etherious could do anything else, all of a sudden he felt himself being pushed into the ground by an extremely heavy force, courtesy of Kagura's gravity magic.

"Hurry! End it now!" Kagura shouted, knowing that the gravity magic wouldn't hold down Dragoc for too long despite the demon's injuries.

Not wasting any second, Both Gray and Erza charged at Dragoc with their blades with as much magic power as they could muster. And with one slash, they passed the dragon like demon as he roared in agony as two giant slash marks appeared on his chest. The dragon like demon fell on his knees.

"My Lord… will be… the end of…. You…. All..." These were Dragoc's final words as the dragon fel etherious fell to the ground, lifeless.

The mages simply looked at the slain demon before they all looked at each other.

"So… we won?" Wendy asked the others, hoping that the demon wasn't going to get back up.

"Yeah," Gray began to speak, "I think he's down for the count." The ice devil slayer then grinned. They have defeated the demon leading the attack.

"Guys!" Lyon's voice was heard as they all turned to see the ice mage of Lamia Scale standing at the door to the building. "They've retreated! We won!"

The others eyes widen at this. They all headed outside to see the other fel etherious in the city teleporting out of the area. However, the demonic ship in the sky over the water was still motionless.

"Then it's over. We pushed them back." Gray smiled.

"Wait, where's Juvia?" Lyon asked in worry, which caused the ice devil to widen his eyes as he remembered that the other demons managed to get away with the water mage.

"They captured her. I tried to stop them, but the leading demon attacking Hargeon Town prevented me from stopping them." Gray told him as the ice devil slayer gritted his teeth, angry at himself for not being able to stop them from kidnapping Juvia.

Before Lyon could say anything, a loud noise was heard above the sky. Everyone turned to look at the sky and ocean only to see more of the demon ships warping in next to each other.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked in worry, as more ships warped in next to each other as they stretched out in both directions in the distance.

"Those ships are forming a line. Why?" Kagura wondered as she looked to one direction in the distance to see the demon ships continuing to warp in next to each other until she couldn't see anymore appear due to the long range. The amount of ships they were seeing began to worry everyone.

"I don't think the demons retreated because we took down their leader." Erza spoke to the others, getting them to look at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked the red haired woman, who simply looked at the ships in the sky.

"You saw how ferocious they were in their fights. No doubt that they would have continued to fight despite the leading demon being killed. Something's wrong here, and I think it has something to do with those ships." Erza explained to the others, which caused their eyes to widen from hearing that.

Erza wouldn't realize that she would be correct, however she and everyone wouldn't realize the gravity of this move the demons were taking.

'WITH VAX AND WRATH'

"What?! Both Gast and Dragoc have been defeated?!" Wrath questioned in shocked as he and Vax were told this information from a fel etherious soldier.

The two fel etherious were currently overlooking the battle below with their armies against the mages of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Crime Sorciere, and two of the Spriggan Twelve in the battlefield.

"I'm sorry sirs, but it's true. Gast has been defeated and Dragoc has been slain by the mortals." The fel etherious informed them.

"Darn them…" Vax stated as he gritted his teeth in anger, "Those mortals will pay for what they did!"

' _Do not worry you two; the insects will be punished for their foolishness.'_ A voice entered both Vax's and Wrath's mind. They smiled, realizing who it was.

"Lord E.N.D! It's good to hear you after all this time."Wrath stated replying to his master.

' _It's been a long time hasn't it? We have much catching up to do.'_ E.N.D's voice ringed in their heads, _'However, the mortals need to be destroyed first.'_

"We understand my lord. It will be done." Vax replied to his master.

' _What is the status of Irene? Was she able to kill the dragon king?'_ The strongest demon questioned the two fel etherious.

"Unfortunately she was unable to defeat Acnologia. However she's still alive and well, and was ordered to return to Etheria." Wrath informed E.N.D.

' _And what of Crocus? Have you retrieved the Fiore princess and the two female knights?'_ E.N.D once again asked his two allies.

"Yes sir, our army in that section of the continent managed to retrieve them sir." Vax answered as he looked at the battlefield below them once more. Luckily the mortals were dwindling in numbers. The satyr fel etherious couldn't help but grin from seeing the slaughter their forces were bringing upon the humans.

' _That is good to hear.'_ E.N.D's voice replied, sounding satisfied with that answer, _'I have ordered the ships to surround the Ishgar continent for continental wipeout.'_ The strongest demon informed them. This however surprised the two demons.

"My lord, we have yet retrieve all the females that you wanted sir. Wouldn't that risk destroying them?" Wrath asked in confusion, knowing how important they were to E.N.D's plan.

' _Do not worry. The memories of my other half taught me once thing, they will find a way to survive it. And in their rage they will come to us.'_ E.N.D answered, and if the demon himself were here, the other two fel etherious would have seen him smirking.

"Understand my lord. We'll give the order to leave when you are ready." Wrath told the fel etherious's master.

' _That's good. I will be with you both shortly.'_ E.N.D responded to them, as his voice left the two demon's heads.

Both Vax and Wrath looked down onto the battlefield once more with giant sinister grins. Then, they couldn't help but laugh as their laughter echoed the area. It appears the time has finally come for humanity's final hour, and they have the front row seat to enjoy the coming extinction of the mortals.

 **Was that good? Did that help your anger at me?**

…

 **No?**

 **Oh… okay.**

 **Well, things are going to get more intense soon.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. It's me again with another chapter for you all to either like or hate.**

 **Another chapter for this story. See I told you all I wouldn't take forever this time.**

… **You all still hate me don't you?**

… **Okay.**

 **Anyway, here it is.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners. Except for the characters I made up, like the Fel etherious.**

 **Chapter Four: Extinction**

"Hey! They're retreating!" Azlack exclaimed as he and the other Fairy Tail mages in Magnolia noticed the demons suddenly teleporting out of the city. This of course got the mages and the people who were still alive from the assault to cheer.

"We won then!" Macao shouted in joy, which was followed by the others as well.

"We only won the battle everyone." A voice got their attention, as they all turned to see Makarov with Mavis walking toward them.

"Master!" They all shouted, glad that he and Mavis were alright.

"We can't be too relax," Mavis then stated, getting them all too look at her in confusion, "While they have retreated here, no doubt they are still waging war all over Ishgar as we speak." The first master of Fairy Tail stated with a serious face. However the imprisoned Gast in the ball of light Mavis trapped him in decided to make his presence known to the other mages.

"Don't be a fool mortal," He started to speak, getting Mavis and Makarov to look at the trapped shadow fel etherious. This of course got the other mages present to notice the imprisoned demon, "Our forces wouldn't just retreat like that without reason. No doubt Lord E.N.D has something planned."

"Says the demon that has been defeated." Makarov responded, getting Gast to grit his teeth in anger from the small guild master's words.

"Wait a minute master, where's Kinana and Cana?" Wakaba asked the old guild master, as he and the others noticed the lacking presence of the purple hair woman and the brown haired woman.

Before anyone could say anything else though, a loud noise got their attention as they looked at where the ships that was still present in the sky began to go into a formation. However what caused the noise was that more ships were warping into the sky, as they all formed a line that stretched out to both sides in the distance surrounding the continent. This of course got them to be concern and a little afraid by what's happening.

"What's going on?" Romeo questioned as he wasn't liking the way those ships were lining up.

" Demon! Explain!" Mavis commanded from the trapped Gast inside the ball of light, whose eyes were widened in surprised a little.

"Interesting, I didn't expect Lord E.N.D to give the command so soon. Guess he got tired of waiting." The shadow fel etherious responded, which only got everyone to be more confused than anything.

"What command? What are you planning?" Makarov demanded an answer from the trapped shadow demon, who only grinned.

"Looks like you all are about to die it seems." Gast simply told them.

"What do you mean by that?" Mavis once again demanded an answer from the imprisoned demon. Gast simply chuckled which only got on everyone's nerve before he spoke again.

"What I mean is that Ishgar, the large mass of land that you are all standing on, is about to be wiped clean of everything alive standing on it. That's the only thing you'll get from me." The shadow fel etherious explained as he laughed once again.

His words however only got them to be shocked by what he said. Was that even possible for them to do?

"You're lying!" A voice got everyone's attention as they all turned to see Mest heading toward them. His sudden appearance got everyone to be surprised by his return, "There's no way you monsters have the power to do something like that!"

"Mest? What are you doing here? Where's Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Brandish?" Makarov asked the black haired man in worry.

"Lucy and Brandish were taken to some unknown location by one of the demon leaders. Happy…," Mest stayed silent, not sure how to break it to them.

"What about Happy? And where's Natsu?" Mavis once again asked the former member of the Magic Council. Before Mest could reply, Gast beat him to the punch.

"Looks like the cat met his end by Lord E.N.D. Heh, end by E.N.D." The fel etherious laughed at his own joke. His words though caused everyone else to be alarmed and shocked by what they heard.

"Wait… you mean Happy is…?" Bisca began to ask, even though it was obvious that they now knew what happened to the blue exceed.

However, a large noise got them to snap out of their thoughts and words as they all noticed the ships in the sky began to power up, if the large amounts of fel energy they were sensing from the ships were any indication.

"What are they doing?" Mest questioned in worry, hoping that whatever the demons were planning wasn't too severe.

"Like I said mortals," Gast told them all, getting everyone to look at the imprisoned shadow demon, "You're all are about to die."

They all looked back at the ships in slight fear as the ships continued to power up.

'WITH THE MAGES OF FAIRY TAIL AND SABERTOOTH'

"Well now, aren't you all just brave?" Wrath taunted the mages that were on the ground below the hill Wrath and Vax were standing on.

Currently, the mages of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Crime Sorciere, and the Spriggan Twelve members that are present right now were in front of the two fel etherious leaders, as they gave the order for most of their forces to fall back as well as ordering the ships to get into position on the edges of the continent.

"Just what are you planning?" Sting questioned the two demons on the hill in front of them with a glare that could kill.

"Well we could tell you, but I don't think Lord E.N.D would want us to ruin the surprised." Vax answered as the satyr fel etherious laughed, joined by Wrath as he too laughed. This only infuriated the mages that were present.

"Tell us an answer and we won't kill you." Bradman stated as he and his Alverez forces, well those that still remained, got ready to fight again.

"Aw that's just cute. One of Zeref's FAKE demons is threatening us like he's the boss." Wrath replied to his friend, who nodded as they laughed again.

"You will pay for your words." The etherious of the Spriggan Twelve threatened again. These fel etherious were really getting on his nerves.

"You all are clearly planning something, so tell us now!" Mira shouted at them before she continued, "There's more of us than there are of you right now!"

"And you think that matters why?" Vax taunted with a giant grin on his face, "Numbers don't mean anything if they don't have the strength to back it up. Right now you're all bark but no bite." The satyr demon laughed again.

"You won't get away with this!" Yukino yelled at the two demons, getting them too grinned.

However, before they could respond a new voice made itself known to everyone present.

"On the contrary, we already have." Both Wrath and Vax turned around and look up, only to smile widely as they noticed who it was.

"Lord E.N.D!" Both of the fel etherious exclaimed in a happy tone.

E.N.D was currently in the air as he was using his wings to keep himself afloat to look at the others below him. The strongest demon then landed right between Wrath and Vax as they bowed down to him.

"No need for the formality. It's good to see you both after all these years." E.N.D replied to them with a soft smile as they cease their bowing.

For the mages however they were shocked by what they were seeing. Was that Natsu? What happened to him? Why was he with these monsters?

"N-Natsu?" Lisanna began to ask in a quiet tone; however the three demons still heard it as E.N.D groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh not this crud again," The demon stated in annoyance as he turned to look at the demons below, "First of all mortals, I am E.N.D, not Natsu. Second of all, I'm afraid you all won't be hearing from that idiot for a long time." E.N.D replied to them all.

"No… that can't be true!" Mira started to yell back at the fel demon, "You're lying! Natsu! You have to fight his control-!"

"Oh for (BEEP)'s sake." E.N.D interrupted the white haired woman's shouting, as Wrath and Vax couldn't help but find all of this funny.

Without warning, E.N.D lifted one of his hands toward the group of mages, as suddenly Mira, Yukino, and Lisanna were enveloped in some sort of fel energy barrier. This is course got everyone else to be shocked from the sudden action. The three females were unable to move as the fel energy barriers simply floated to where E.N.D, Wrath, and Vax were.

"What are you doing to them?!" Rogue shouted as he and the other mages got ready to fight.

"Don't worry, they're in good hands." E.N.D replied to the shadow dragon slayer with a smirk, as Mira, Lisanna, and Yukino tried in vain to get out of the fel energy barriers.

Having enough of this, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue unleashed their own dragon roars at the three demons. However, before they could collide the three demons suddenly vanished, bringing the three women with them as the attacks simply hit the ground.

"Dang it!" They both shouted, as the other Ishgar and Alverez mages and forces were trying to process what just happened.

Before anyone could say anything else however, a loud noise was heard by them in the distance all around. This causes them to be concern and confused.

"What's going on?" Cobra questioned, as he noticed the noise coming from all directions.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Gajeel stated as they all tried to figure out what was happening.

'IN HARGEON TOWN'

"Why are the ships powering up?" Gray questioned the others in worry as they all noticed the ships that were all lined up gathering massive amounts of fel energy.

"I do not know." Erza answered as they all tried to figure out a reason to what was going on.

"Well we better figure out fast," Kagura told the others as she eyed the powering up ships, "If we don't figure out what's going on or do something about those ships, we could be in all kinds of trouble."

"But how do we do that? We don't even know what the ships are planning to do." Wendy spoke up as she didn't understand what was going on.

"Well we better do something!" Lyon exclaimed as they all continued to sense the energy being gathered by the ships, not wanting to let the demons do whatever they were planning.

' _Hello? Can anyone hear me?'_ A female voice was heard, getting them all to be confused. However the Fairy Tail mages recognized who it was.

"Mavis! We can hear you. What's going on?" Erza questioned out loud, as the non Fairy Tail mages were confused as to who this Mavis person was.

' _Thank goodness you're all are alright. As for what's going on, apparently they are planning something catastrophic with their ships surrounding Ishagr that will affect all of us.'_ The first master of Fairy Tail responded to them.

' _How catastrophic are we talking about here?'_ Gajeel's voice was heard, signifying that his group can hear the blonde woman.

' _I do not know, and I'm afraid that we don't have enough time to stop them.'_ Mavis responded.

"There must be something that we can do!" Gray replied back as the ice mage looked at the ships above them once again.

' _I cannot stop them from whatever they are planning, but I can make sure we get out of it alive.'_ Mavis started to explain, getting the attention of all who can hear her throughout the continent, _'My body is still in Fairy Heart, and while it may be far away from us now, I still have a little bit of access to the magic within to shield us from whatever the fel etherious planned to do despite out distances away from each other..'_

' _Well how much time do we have?'_ Levy's voice was heard as she sounded both hopeful but fearful as well, as she didn't know how much time they have.

Just as she asked that, the ships all around the Ishgar continent began to prepare a large beam of fel energy from the front of their ships. It was visibly to those who were in the areas near the edges of the continent as the ships had a fel energy being formed in a large orb like shape.

The pure raw energy being present began to shake the entirety of Ishgar. All over the countries of the continent people of all ages were fearful of what's was happening as the very land was being shaken from the large amounts of fel energy about to be unleashed.

"Mavis!" Gray started to shout as the constant shaking of the earth began to take its toll on everyone as they tried to stay on their feet. Small pieces of rocks began to be lifted and floating from the ground, "If you're going to do something you better do it now!"

'AT MAGNOLIA'

"We need to hurry!" Makarov exclaimed at the first guild master of Fairy Tail, who was trying to collect enough magical power from Fairy Heart to save them from whatever was about to happen.

"Why do you bother?" Gast from his small ball of light prison, "You can't protect them all."

"Shut up you demon!" Mest shouted at the imprisoned shadow fel etherious with rage.

Everyone was freaking out as they were trying to steady themselves. Bisca and Alzack were trying to calm down Asuka who was terrified at the moment from the ships causing all of this havoc. Mavis started to glow a little as she was almost ready to provide protection to her guild and the others who were with them all over the continent.

She then opened her eyes to reveal them glowing a bright yellow as she then put her hands together.

"Please let this work…" Mavis told herself in a soft tone as she gave off massive amounts of magical energy, blinding anyone from viewing her.

As she did that, the ships from all around the continent fired their massive beams of raw fel energy toward the center of the continent. The cities and towns that were close witness all of the beams strike at one spot. And then…

(Cue "I say cry" OST from Aldnoah Zero)

The collided power unleashed a massive explosion that went on to cover the entire continent. Entire cities and towns and the people residing within them couldn't do anything as they were all destroyed and disintegrated by the large fel explosion before they could utter a single word.

From the view from space itself, one could see the explosion covering the entire continent as everything was consumed. Towns, cities, landscapes, humans, animals, vulcans, everything from the smallest piece of grass to the entirety of the countries within Ishar razed as the fel explosion devoured all.

And thus, when it finally ended, only a lifeless land remained.

 **Well… that happened. Don't worry; they are all alive… except for the billions of people that were just wiped out. So yeah that sucks.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again my audience who for some reason like this story when people could look at a way better one.**

 **I still think you all like my stuff because you feel pity for me.**

 **Anyway, here's a new chapter for this story. This will show the aftermath of… well humanity's extinction.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: Endangered**

In one part of the now decimated wasteland known as Ishgar near the shore where some of the fel ships were, something was moving underneath the rubble of the land. It was only a few extra seconds when a fist came out of the rocks.

"Gah!" A voice was heard as a figure managed to pull himself out of the dirt, and rocks, and pretty much anything else that he was covered by from the continental explosion. He looked around to see the barren wasteland all around him, "What the heck was that?" The person questioned as he looked to see some of the fel etherious ships still floating above the edges of the continent.

The figure that was present was Acnologia, as he looked on at the ships still in their place. The Dragon King didn't exactly know what happened. One moment he was fending off a bunch of these fel etherious, and then they fled, then those ships in the air fired off their own demonic energy of some kind.

Next thing the Dragon of Apocalypse knew, a massive fel explosion appeared and consumed him. So to say Acnologia was angry by that sudden explosion was an understatement.

However he then noticed the fel ships began to warped away.

"Where are they going?" The Dragon King wondered to himself, before he took an angered expression. If these fel etherious think they got rid of him then they're surely mistaken!

Acnologia proceeded to launched himself toward one of the fel ships and managed to grab onto one of the edges of one of the ships without being detected. The Dragon King didn't know who was responsible for all of this, but whoever did this was a threat to him, and Acnologia isn't going to allow some demons get rid of him that easily.

All the ships in the area then warped away, with Acnologia hanging on the edge of one of them.

'IN HARGEON TOWN'

Eyes opened up as Gray managed to awaken from… whatever it was that got him unconscious in the first place. The ice devil slayer looked around to see the others began to wake up as well. He was about to say something, glad that the others were alright, but then noticed the state of the town… or what was left of it anyway.

"W-What happened?" He questioned himself as he look at the destroyed town. The sky itself was also now dark and cloudy. Luckily, the others and the civilians were alright. The guards that were still alive were making sure that the people were alright.

"Gray!" The ice devil slayer of Fairy Tail turned to see Erza calling to him. The black haired male ran to make sure that the red haired woman and the others were alright.

"Everyone! Are you all alright?" Gray asked them in concern, hoping that they weren't too injured from whatever happened to them.

"We're alright Gray." Wendy assured him, before the blue haired girl went up to the ice mage to heal him from any injuries he might still had.

"Looks like whatever Mavis did work. Everyone is safe." Erza stated as she looked around to see the others and civilians safe and sound.

"What happened though?" Kagura began to question as the swordswoman of Mermaid Heel noticed Hargeon Town was basically in ruin now. The dark purpled haired woman looked to see the fel ships no longer present. This relived her to an extent.

"I don't know," Lyon spoke up, getting them to look at the ice mage of Lamia Scale, "Those demon ships launched some kind of attack toward the distance. I can't remember what happened after that."

The mages were confused as to what exactly the fel demons did. They must have unleashed some kind of attack against them. But how much damaged did the fel etherious do?

"Look, we're not going to get anywhere if we stay here racking our brains," Erza began to speak, getting everyone's attention to look at the red head woman, "We need to make sure everyone in the town is alright, then we'll head to Magnolia." She explained to them.

"Why Magnolia?" Lyon questioned, as the ice mage didn't understand the need to go to where the Fairy Tail guild was.

"Magnolia is the best place for us to plan out next move. I'm positive the others there will help us to decide what we should do next." Erza explained. She figured Magnolia was in a better shape than Hargeon Town was for them to rest up before they plan their next move.

They didn't really see an issue here. Besides, seeing now that Hargeon was basically in ruins now, they could only hope that Magnolia was in a better condition for them to plan their next move.

After that was decided, they went to make sure everyone else in the town was alright before they would all head to Magnolia.

They would not be prepared for the destruction of the land they were about to see.

'IN MAGNOLIA'

"Ow…" Mest groaned in pain as he managed to get back on his feet. The mage looked to see everyone managing to get back up.

The Fairy Tail mage also looked to see the state Magnolia was in. His eyes widen in horror to see the once standing city now in ruins. Thankfully he noticed the innocent civilians were alright as some of the Fairy Tail mages and the guards that were here were making sure they're alright.

"First! Are you alright?" Mest turned to see Makarov with Mavis, asking if the blonde spirit was alright.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Tired, but alright." Mavis assured the third guild master of Fairy Tail. Makarov sighed in relief, glad that she was alright from whatever she did to protect them.

"That's good to hear," Makarov spoke before he asked her, "What about everyone else? Do you think they are alright?"

"You don't need to worry Makarov, I made sure that the others out there are alright." The blonde assured the bald guild master, making him sigh in relief. He was glad to hear that his children elsewhere were alright.

"Magnolia…," Macao began to speak as he looked around to see the destroyed city, "It's in ruin…"

They all looked around to see the decimated state Magnolia was in. They couldn't believe that the city was destroyed from whatever the fel etherious ships unleashed on them. Luckily, the ships were no longer around, which got them all to be relived for a bit.

"It's all gone…" Wakaba spoke in disbelief, as one moment the city was standing proud and then the next it's in this state.

"Don't worry," Mavis began to speak, getting them all to look at the founder of Fairy Tail, "Once this is all over, we can rebuild." She told them with a soft smile, which got them to smile as well. However their smiles went away when they heard a certain imprisoned shadow fel etherious began to laugh.

"Hehehe...," Gast began to laugh as he was still in his light ball prison, "Hahahaha…," The shadow demon only laughed louder which got on everyone else's nerves, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny demon?!" Romeo shouted at the imprisoned shadow fel etherious. The young fire mage was angry that this demon was laughing like that.

"Hehehehe… you don't get it… do you?" Gast ask them with a grin, which got them to be confused by the demons words.

"Don't get what?!" Alzack shouted in rage at the still smirking shadow demon, as Bisca made sure that Asuka was alright.

"There won't be rebuilding for you mortals," Gast explained, but he went on before anyone could interrupt him, "All I'm going to say is… congratulations. You mortals are now officially an endangered species."

His words got them all to be shocked. Did that mean what they thought the fel etherious mean?

"No… That can't be true!" Mest shouted at the demon, who was still in the ball of light that Mavis trapped him in. Some of them began to have tears as the realization settled in to them.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but what I say is true." Gast simply replied to them all, still having the smirk on his face.

"T-That can't be right! There's no way you wiped them all out!" Both Macao and Wakaba shouted in rage at the imprisoned shadow fel etherious, all while trying to stop their own tears from the reality of what happened.

Gast simply laughed once again at them, all while Makarov tried to comfort everyone else from the realization. Mavis couldn't stop her own tears from falling from realizing the truth to Gast's words.

Ishgar, Alvarez, everywhere… humanity was nearly wiped out. They truly were an endangered people now.

'IN ETHERIA'

Etheria… the city of the fel etherious. The city itself was the size of a large country. Millions, and millions of the demons lived here. The buildings themselves towered toward the sky, as the fel ships moved above the city.

In the center of it all however was a palace so massive, it alone could be consider a city in itself. It is here where the leaders of the fel etherious are.

Arriving on a large balcony, Irene landed on the ground as he made sure she didn't get any dust on her from her flight to get here. The red haired woman then walked into the massive palace.

As she walked through the long hallways, she saw many demons as they marched toward their own destinations as she walked by them. Eventually, the former Spriggan saw Gan waiting for her as the end of the hallway.

"I see you've arrived at last Irene." Gan replied to her as she walked to where he was standing.

"It's nice to see you again too Gan," Irene responded with her smile as both of them began to head to where E.N.D was currently at, "I see this place hasn't change much. Still all black and green like." She told the brown caped fel etherious.

"We don't care about what color our palace or city should be Irene. Besides, Lord E.N.D likes the black and fel color of his palace." Gan told her as they continued to walk to where their master was.

"I still think you could at least make the place feel more comfortable. Constantly seeing nothing but black and green can get tiring." Irene simply spoke to him.

"For you maybe." Gan simply responded, which only got Irene to shaker her head, knowing that it was pointless to discuss about fashion when it comes to the palace.

Eventually, they made their way to a large chamber of sorts in the center of the palace, or at least on one of the many floors. In the massive chamber was E.N.D himself. In front of the fel demon in the center of the room was Fairy Heart itself.

"My lord." E.N.D turned to see both Irene and Gan approach him as the two bowed down a little.

"There's no need for formality you two," E.N.D replied as he walked to the fel etherious and Irene. The strongest demon then turned to look at the red haired woman, "So this is what you look like Irene. I will admit, you look very beautiful." The demon told her with a grin. Irene couldn't help but play along.

"Oh stop, you flattering me. Though I will also admit, you too are rather handsome." Irene spoke back with her own grin.

Gan simply looked at their flirting with one another with a deadpanned stare.

"My lord, can you please stop with this behavior? You have to get ready; the gateway to the celestial world is almost ready for our assault." Gan informed E.N.D, getting both him and Irene to look at the dark brown caped fel etherious.

"Realx Gan, we're just having fun. But you are right, let's go." E.N.D told Gan as the two demons made their way out of the room. However, E.N.D turned back to Irene really quick.

"I'll see you around Irene." E.N.D told her as he winked at her, before he and Gan left the chamber.

Irene couldn't help but grin from the demon's words. The red haired woman turned to look at Fairy Heart, before she herself left the room.

 **Alright, there's that. Sorry if it was a bit short compared to the other chapters, I didn't know what else to fit in here for this one.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone it's me again once more with another chapter. Hopefully I can make it a bit longer than the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: Meeting up**

"I can't believe this…" Millianna spoke as they all made their way through the barren wasteland that used to have been an open clearing of grass.

The mages who were in Hargeon Town were currently on their way to get to Magnolia. They managed to meet up with Jellal, as the blue haired mage took off after defeating Neinhart and managed to survive the fel explosion. While they knew whatever the Fel Etherious did destroyed Hargeon Town, they weren't expecting the land they were traveling though to also be in ruin. The ground was charred as far as the eyes could see, and lingering fel magic was present on the scarred continent.

"It's all… just gone…" Lyon also spoke in a quiet tone as he looked around the area, "Just what did those demons do?"

Kagura simply stayed silent as she kept on walking. However it was clear that she too was troubled at the sight around them. The dark purple haired woman knew from what they faced so far the fel demons were powerful, but the swordswoman didn't expect them to be powerful enough to cause this much damaged.

"Don't worry everyone," Erza began to speak to them as they kept moving to their destination, "We're going to figure this out."

"I hope so." Gray replied back as he went over the recent events that just transpired. The ice devil slayer never expected for Zeref's strongest demon E.N.D to have an army of his own. From what he remembered Dragoc told then, it was clear that the demon was against Zeref as much as they were.

It didn't make much sense though to Gray. How is it possible for one demon to form an army like this without anyone knowing? To think that E.N.D alone managed to pose a threat to both them and Zeref's forces was troubling. If the demon was that powerful, how would he stand a chance against something like that?

"Gray, are you alright?" Wendy asked in a concern tone, getting the ice mage to snap out of his thoughts. The blue haired sky dragon slayer noticed that Gray seemed to be bothered by something.

"I'm fine Wendy," He assured her, "I was just thinking about all of this that's all."

Wendy was still concern, but she seemed to be okay with that answer for now.

"We're almost there everyone." Erza informed then as she recognized that they were getting close, even if the landscape was in ruin from the fel explosion.

A few minutes later they managed to spot the town in site… or at least what was left of it anyway. Needless to say they were shocked to see Magnolia also in ruin.

"Magnolia…" Jellal spoke in disbelief from what he and the others were seeing.

"Come on! We have to see if anyone's alright!" Erza exclaimed as she started to run at the ruins of the city she called home. Everyone else started to run after her.

They arrived in the damaged city, and they were relived when they saw people were still alive. The guards and volunteers were helping to make sure everyone was alright and safe. Eventually, they managed to spot the others who were already in Magnolia.

"Master!' Erza called out as she and the others ran to them.

Hearing his name being called, Makarov turned to see those who were in Hargeon Town running to them. The other around the small guild master also noticed the group from Hargeon Town heading toward them.

"They're alright!" Alzack shouted in joy, glad to see that they were alright. Bisca was still trying to cheer up Asuka from the aftermath of the fel explosion.

"Thank goodness! We were worried!" Macao exclaimed.

The mages from Hargeon Town managed to get to the Fairy Tail mages.

"Even Magnolia was hit by whatever the demons did as well." Gray spoke as he looked around the ruins of the city. It was a good thing that the innocents were alright though.

"Everywhere was hit Gray. It wasn't just Hargeon Town of Magnolia." Mavis informed the ice mage, getting the Fairy Tail mages to see the first guild master and one of the founders of the guild.

"Everywhere?" Erza questioned the first. What did she mean by everywhere? As in everywhere in Fiore or the whole continent of Ishgar?

The other mages were confused though as they saw the Fairy Tail mages talking to an open space. Due to the fact that only those with the Fairy Tail mark could see Mavis while she was in her spirit body, they didn't know who their friends were talking too. A certain imprisoned demon noticed their confusion.

"They're talking to a spirit that only they could see in case you're wondering." Gast spoke.

This alerted all of them the presence of the still imprisoned Fel Etherious in the ball of light as they all turned to look at him, who was simply floating in the ball of light.

"You captured one of them?" Kagura asked the Fairy Tail guild master, as she couldn't see or hear Mavis.

"Yeah," Makarov started to explain to the Hargeon Town group, "This was the demon who was leading the assault on Magnolia. As you can see, we managed to defeat him."

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice was heard by all of them as it closed in.

"Cana! Where are you?!" A familiar voice called out. The Fairy Tail recognized that voice.

"Is that… Gildarts?" Gray questioned. However he wasn't the only one surprised as the other Fairy Tail mages were caught off guard as well.

They, along with the other non-Fairy Tail mages, went to head to the voice of Gildarts to see where the orange hair male was. It didn't even take a minute to find him checking on the groups of civilians to see if Cana was among them.

"Gildarts!" Makarov called out, which got the guild's ace to turn his head to see the others heading to him.

"Master!" He ran to them as they got closer, "I came back as fast as I could when that explosion went off!"

"Where were you though?" The small and bald guild master of Fairy Tail asked the orange haired wizard.

"Well I was fighting off Alvarez forces, but then these weird demons showed up and started to cause havoc. I fought them off for a while until they retreated, but then a massive explosion went off in the distance and covered everything. It's a miracle that I even survived that somehow." Gildarts explained to the mages before him, but then he went on, "After that happened, the land around me was completely decimated. I then made my way here to make sure that you all were alright."

"I see," Makarov spoke as he closed his eyes to process Fairy Tail's aces words. He then opened his eyes and look at the mage once again, "It's good to see that you're alright."

"Same to you, but where's Cana? I've been trying to find her since I got here. Please tell me that she's alright!" Gildarts told him, hoping that his precious daughter was safe.

"Actually, "Erza began to speak, getting those around her to look at the red head, "I haven't seen Cana yet either."

Makarov, Mavis, and the Fairy Tail mages who were present when Magnolia was attacked looked down at the ground. The silence didn't settle well for Gildarts, or for the mages who came from Hargeon Town.

"I'm sorry," Mavis spoke, getting those who could see her to look at her, "But this demon," She started to say, as she glared at the still imprisoned Gast, "Took her, Kinana, and Fairy Heart to an unknown location."

"It's not really unknown; you mortals are just too lazy to go beyond the Ishgar border to the south." Gast spoke in a bored tone.

The next thing the Fel Etherious knew, the ball of light he was in was grabbed by a now angry Gildarts as he glared at the shadow demon.

"Where did you take Cana?!" He shouted at Gast, who didn't look affected by the enrage wizard, "If you monsters lay a single finger on her I will-!"

"You'll do what? Yell at us? Because if you think you can stop Lord E.N.D or any of the original four then you're sadly mistaken. You're lucky that they have a use for her and the purple haired woman otherwise I would have just killed them on the spot." Gast simply replied with a grin, which angered the orange haired mage even more. However some of the shadow Fel Etherious words confused the mages.

"Original four?" Lyon questioned the demon, who is now looking at the ice mage of Lamia Scale.

"Spideron, Wrath, Vax, and Gan. They were the first Fel Etherious created by Lord E.N.D himself. Along side Lord E.N.D, they watch and rule our kind. The strength and power they wield makes them the most powerful being of our race, right below Lord E.N.D himself." Gast explained to the mages.

"What are they capable of?" Erza went to the imprisoned shadow Fel Etherious, intended on getting as much information from the demon as possible.

"I guess I can tell you mortals, since all of you will die in the end like the rest of your kind." Gast told them with a bored tone.

"Wait, what do you mean like the rest of our kind?" Gray interrupted the demon before he could go on.

Those who were already told what happened looked to the ground with a sadden expression. This of course got the group from Hargeon Town and Gildarts to get worried by their expressions.

"What does that demon mean by his words?" Jellal asked them once again, getting worried himself by the looks on their faces. Before any of them could answer, Gast decided too himself.

"It means that less than a thousand of you humans are left mortals. You're all near extinction. What did you thought the explosion was for?" Gast explained as he mocked them with a smirk.

Those who didn't know this froze by this information. Only less and a thousand people remained in the world? That explosion was meant to wipe them out?

"No… that can't be right!" Wendy shouted at the shadow Fel Etherious, as a few tears formed in the sky dragon slayer's eyes upon learning that revelation.

"Sorry little girl, but it's true. Vax took care of the mortals on the continent of Alakitasia while the rest of us attacked Ishgar, mainly to free Lord E.N.D, and take what we were after. We also wiped out the mortals who lived in the land that Etheria now stands many years ago. So yeah there's only about less than a thousand of you mortals left." Gast casually told them with a smile, as if saying that news was a good thing.

Everyone couldn't help but be horrified from learning that. The Fel Etherious truly did wipe them all out. Many of the mages, could only grit their teeth in anger by this revelation.

"So Alvarez truly is lost." A voice was heard behind the group.

They all turned only to see August of the Spriggan Twelve standing there with his usually neutral look. The sudden appearance of the old wizard caught them all off guard as many of them got into a defensive position.

"Oh look if it isn't the strongest of Zeref's Spriggan Twelve." Gast spoke as the old Spriggan walked to where they were.

"I don't wish to fight, for that would be foolish in this situation," August spoke as he was now in front of Mavis, as she looked up at the old mage. It was clear that he could see the spirit despite not having the mark of Fairy Tail on him, "I come to offer a truce to you."

"Huh?" Mavis was caught off guard by his words, "A truce?"

"Correct. Alverez is no more, and most of the Spriggan Twelve have been slain by the demons," August turned to look at the mages who were at Hargeon Town, "This included Dimaria, as the demons slew her when she was still imprisoned while you were all too busy fending them off. The only Spriggans that remained are Bradman, Jacob, Larcade, myself, Brandish, and Irene. However, Brandish has been taken by the Fel Etherious, while Irene has sided with them."

"Oh so you know about that." Gast responded to the old wizard, however the shadow Fel Etherious couldn't help but be impress by the older mortal's knowledge.

"I also know that you took our emperor as well." August told the trapped demon as the Spriggan glared at Gast.

"Wait, they took Zeref?" Mest questioned the strongest wizard of the Spriggan Twelve, who nodded as he turned his attention back to Gast.

"I only know about one of the leaders of the Fel Etherious named Spideron, but I don't know much about the rest. It would be wise for you to tell us more about them, as you don't look like you're in the position to do otherwise." August told Gast.

"That's true, and it's not like you mortals can stop us anyway. So I'll tell you all. I was going to but we got sidetracked, "Gast spoke, as he began to speak once again with everyone's attention was on the imprisoned demon, "Like I said earlier, Lord E.N.D created the first four of our kind, and they now rule our people. Wrath, he's the fastest of the four, and the best with a blade. A master swordsman you may call him. Vax, what he lacks in magical or curse power he makes up for it with his brute strength. He is the strongest of the four when it comes to physical strength. Gan, while he lacks in physical strength, he excels at all kind of magic, curses, energy, you name it. He's the most powerful when it comes to magical capabilities or anything of similar. Then there's Spideron, the jack of all trades, master of none. He's possesses great strength, speed, and magic capabilities; however the other three beat him at all of the traits I listed. Despite this, the fact that he is still a master at all three still makes him one of the most powerful along with the other three. These are the four that started our race. These are the four that Lord E.N.D made to be the greatest of the Fel Etherious." The shadow Fel Etherious explained.

Everyone was surprised, even August was caught off guard a little by this knowledge. These four demons were that powerful? The demons they faced so far were already powerful in their own regard, but the fact that these four were that big of a threat to them shook them to the core. Not to mention how E.N.D seemed to be even more powerful than them didn't help dealing with this realization. Gast then laughed, which got them out of their thoughts.

"Don't feel to bad mortals, you were all doomed from the very start. It would be foolish to try to stop Lord E.N.D now. I mean, look at what happened to the blue exceed when he tried to stop him." Gast told them while he still laughed.

"Blue exceed? You mean Happy?" Wendy questioned the still laughing demon, "What happened to him?" She asked, although in a demanded manner. Gast simply chuckled still, not caring at all the angered looks he was getting.

However this caused the mages who arrived to realize something else. What happened to Lucy, Natsu, and Happy?

"Wait a minute, what happened to Natsu, Lucy and Happy?" Erza questioned as she realized that they were missing. That and the fact that Happy attempted to stop the fel demon caused the red head and everyone else to be worried.

"Lucy was taken by the demons to who knows where," Mest started to explain to the mages who didn't know, "And I'm afraid Happy is no longer with us."

This got the mages who didn't know yet to be shocked by his words. It didn't take a genius to know what the former member of the Magic Council forces meant. Wendy couldn't stop from a few tears from forming in her eyes, the same with Carla.

"You mean…," Gray was starting to speak, but he was interrupted by Gast.

"The cat's dead yes." The shadow Fel Etherious answered the ice mage as the demon chuckled by their reactions. He found their misery funny.

"W-Wait! What about Natsu? What happened to him?" Erza asked them in a concern tone. Did the demons took Natsu as well?

"We don't know. Mest didn't tell us as he was interrupted when all of the demon's ships began to power up." Bisca answered to the red haired woman.

"Natsu?" Gast questioned, before he laughed at them once again.

"What's so funny?!" Gray shouted at the shadow Fel Etherious in the ball of light Mavis trapped him in.

"That you think the one you call Natsu is still his own entity, now that's funny." Gast answered to the ice devil slayer as he still laughed.

"And what do you mean by that?" Gildarts questioned the demon as the orange haired male glared at Gast with hate. If the demon wasn't trapped in that ball of light Mavis put him in, he would attacked this smug Fel Etherious.

Gast then stopped laughing as he simply grinned. The next words that came out of the shadow demon's mouth caused them all to widen there eyes in shock and horror.

"What I mean is… that the one you call Natsu and Lord E.N.D are one and the same."

 **Alright, there's that chapter.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter for this story. Sorry if I took a while to update this one.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: Imprisoned**

Brown eyes slowly opened as Lucy regain consciousness. The blonde woman groaned as she slowly returned to her senses.

"W-What happened?" Lucy questioned with a quiet voice as she was still waking up from whatever knocked her out. She remembered Spideron taking her and Brandish before everything went black.

However her eyes widened immediately as she found herself in a rather large circular chamber room of sorts. The blonde woman herself found herself bound to a pillar that near to the edges of the room as she was a bit far from the ground.

"W-Where am I?" Lucy questioned as she tried to get her hands and feets from the fel bonds that prevent her from going anywhere. She could even feel the demonic energy radiating from the room and the air. Did that spider-like demon guy take them to their base or something?

"Lucy! You're awake!" The blonde turned to see Cana also in a similar position on one of the other pillars in the massive room.

"Cana!" Lucy exclaimed in worry, afraid that the demons also managed to kidnap the card mage, "What happened?"

"I don't' know," Cana replied as she noticed the other pillars were in the room, "But we're not the only ones here."

Lucy looked confused, but then she looked around the large chamber once again only for her eyes to widen as she noticed a few others attached to some of the other pillars. The blonde Celestial mage noticed Kinana, Juvia, Brandish, Mira, Lisanna, Yukino, and even the Fiore princess Hisui along with Cosmos and Kamika were all bounded to their own pillars in the room. However, only Brandish was awake as she struggled to get out of the fel bonds. The green haired Spriggan didn't seem to notice Lucy and Cana were awake.

"Brandish!" Lucy called out to the struggling Spriggan, which seemed to get her attention as she noticed the blonde and brown haired women awake.

"You're awake." She replied, though she continued to struggle to get out of the bonds that trapped her against the pillar she's hanging from.

"That isn't doing any good." Cana pointed out, knowing that they were unable to break out from being stuck to these pillars.

"Where are we? Why can't I use my magic?" Brandish questioned as she looked at the other two across the large room. It was bad enough that spider-like demon guy took her to who knows where, but not being able to get out of here was even worse.

"The demon magic bonds must be preventing us from using out magic." Lucy guessed, not seeing how it could be anything else.

Brandish was about to reply, but a groan was heard. They all turned their heads to see Mira beginning to wake up.

"Ugh… what happened?" Mira began to speak as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Mira!' Both Lucy and Cana exclaimed which got the white haired woman to notice the other two as well as the still unconscious women.

"Guys! Where are we?" Mira questioned as she looked to see the still knocked out Lisanna attached to the pillar next to hers.

"I don't know," Cana replied to the Demon Take Over mage, "If I have to guess I say we're in their headquarters or something." The card mage answered the white haired woman.

Another groan was heard by the four awaken women, as they looked to see Juvia beginning to awaken as well. The blue haired woman regained consciousness as she opened her eyes. However her eyes then widened as she found herself bounded to a pillar in the large room, not noticing the others.

"Huh? Where is Juvia?" The water mage questioned as she noticed the fel bonds on he hands and feet.

"Juvia!" The three Fairy Tail mages called out to her. Brandish simply remained silent as she looked at the blue haired rain woman. Juvia heard her name being called as she looked to see some of her fellow guild mates also trapped on the other pillars in the room.

"Love rival! Where are we?" Juvia asked the blonde, who couldn't help but sweat drop from the rain woman's words despite their current predicament.

"I don't know. I think we're in the demons base." Lucy answered the blue haired woman.

"Where's Gray-Sama?" Juvia asked in worry, hoping that the Ice Devil Slayer was alright. She remembered a dragon-like demon emerging from the underground before she was knocked out by said demon.

"Ugh…," They all turned to see Lisanna beginning to awaken as well. The younger Strauss siblings opened her eyes as she woke up, "What happened?" The Animal Take Over mage questioned, but then she noticed her older sister as well as the others in the room in the same situation as hers, "Mira! What happened?" Lisanna questioned in worry.

"I don't know Lisanna. We were taken by them and brought here." The older white haired woman replied to her little sister.

Before Lisanna could reply to her older sister, another groan was heard. They all looked to see Cosmos, one of the Garou Knights beginning to awaken as well.

"Ow… my head," She spoke as she regained consciousness, "What happened?" The pink haired woman wondered. The last thing she remembered was these demons laying siege upon Crocus, but then something knocked her out. However the Plant mage then noticed Hisui as well as Kamika next to her bound to the other pillars, though they were still unconscious. Cosmos eyes widen at seeing them in this situation as well, "Princess! Kamika!" She exclaimed in worry.

The other women were about to speak up thus getting the pink haired woman to noticed them, but Cosmo's exclamation seemed to stir Kamika from her unconsciousness.

"Ugh… what's with the shouting?" The black haired Garou Knight questioned with a quiet tone as she opened her eyes. However, she then noticed herself, as well as Comos and the still knocked out princess, bound to pillars in a rather large chamber room of sorts, "What happened? Where are we?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Brandish spoke up, getting the two Garou Knight women to notice the others in the large room. Both Cosmos and Kamika recognized Lucy and Mira.

"I know you two. You both faced us back in Crocus a year back!" Cosmos replied to the blonde and white haired woman. Both said women were surprised to see them remembering their confrontation.

"I'm surprise you recognized us." Lucy responded back to the two females of the Garou Knights.

"I think we can remember the people who beat us." Kamika spoke back to the blonde woman's words.

"Uh Lucy, Mira, you know these two?" Cana asked her two guild mates, who turned their heads back to the card mage.

"Yeah," Mirajane answered the brown haired woman, "They work for the Fiore Kingdom. We fought them back during the events of the Grand Magic Games." The white haired woman explained to the card mage.

Another groan was heard by the women who were awake. They noticed Kinana beginning to wake up from her knocked out state. The purple hair woman opened her eyes only to widen them as she found herself in the same state as the others, who she also noticed.

"W-What happened? Where are we?" Kinana questioned as she struggled to get out of the fel bonds that were on her feet and hands, attaching her to the pillar.

"We were captured, that's what happened." Kamika answered the purple haired woman. Her words got Kinana to be worried, afraid that the demons may do something to them.

"My head…," Another voice spoke up, as the others turned to see Yukino beginning to stir, "What happened?" The light blue haired woman asked as she opened her eyes.

However the Celestial mage of Sabertooth then noticed herself being bound to a pillar in the large chamber room. Yukino also noticed the others bounded to other pillars in the room.

"Everyone! Where are we?" Yukino questioned in worry, as she tried to get out of the fel bonds trapping her onto the pillar she was hang on.

"Don't bother struggling. It won't do any good," Juvia told the Celestial mage of Sabertooth, "As for the question, we've been taken back to the demons base. At least that's what Juvia thinks." The blue haired woman answered.

"This place reeks of demonic energy." Brandish pointed out, seeing that the very air even radiated fel magic, "How can those demons stand this?"

"Maybe because they're demons?" Lucy pointed out, though she and the others couldn't help but agree with the green haired Spriggan. Demonic energy lingered through the entire room; they couldn't help but feel it all around them.

Another groan was heard by them, as they all turned their heads to see Princess Hisui herself beginning to awaken from whatever knocked her out in the first place.

"Princess!" Both Cosmos and Kamika exclaimed in worry, hoping that the green haired woman was alright.

"Ugh… what happened?" Hisui spoke up, opening her eyes as she tried to get the headache she was feeling to go away. Her eyes widened as she noticed the other women in the room stuck on the other pillars in the chamber-like room, "What the-? What's going on?"

Lucy was about to speak up, but then they all noticed a large door opening back at the floor below. As the door opened, a certain pink haired demon walked through accompanied by a few Fel Etherious guards.

"Well, well, well… it seems like you've all awoken." E.N.D spoke as he grinned.

For Lucy, Brandish, Mira, Yukino, and Lisanna, they could only glare at the demon below them. For Cana, Kinana, Juvia, Hisui, Cosmos, and Kamika, they could only widen their eyes in surprised and horror as they saw the demonized "Natsu".

"N-Natsu?" Cana spoke with disbelief. E.N.D gained a tick mark on his forehead as he gritted his teeth in annoyance from the card mage's words.

E.N.D then flew up to where Cana was bound to one of the pillars. The sudden appearance of the demon surprised the brown haired woman.

"Get this through your skull girl. I am E.N.D. Not Natsu. He's no longer in control, nor will he ever be ever again." E.N.D responded to the card mage.

The pink haired demon then flew back to the center of the room as he looked at all the imprisoned females.

"So… how do you like your new home? Granted for you it's not much, but for now this is where you all will remain until I state otherwise." E.N.D stated.

"What are you talking about? Where are we?!" Hisui demanded an answer from the demon before them. E.N.D merely laughed at the green haired princess.

"You're at Etheria, the city of the Fel Etherious. More specifically, the palace of yours truly." The Fel Demon informed the bounded women.

"Where's Gray-Sama?!" Juvia shouted in anger at the demon, hoping that they didn't bring any harm to her "Gray-Sama". E.N.D turned to look at the angered water mage.

"Don't get yourself worked up so much. The Ice mage along with your other friends are indeed still alive. Though it won't be long until they come to rescue you since that's the kind of people they are," E.N.D answered the blue haired woman as well as the other females. The demon then turned his attention back to the other women, "Of course, that's not why I brought you all here."

His words confused the eleven women.

"What are you talking about?" Mira questioned the pink haired demon, wondering what he would need of them.

"Good question. I guess I can tell you all," E.N.D then flew to where the white haired woman was, "You know about emotions right? Some of you mortals wondered if a certain emotion was considered to be the one magic that the people on this world believed in. While it's not true, this certain emotion, or more specifically known as a feeling, does have its uses. And that's why you all are here or at least the main reason."

His words got the women to be confused. What feeling was he talking about? Seeing their confusion, E.N.D decided to be clear about what he meant.

"I'm talking about love mortals." E.N.D told them. This got them to be surprised.

"Love?" Kamika questioned.

"Yes, love. More specifically," E.N.D then turned to look at them once again, "The love that some of you feel for my other half Natsu."

That got many of them to be shocked by his words.

"W-What are you tracking about?!" Lucy questioned, thought there was a small blush on her face. Why would E.N.D think that she-they, she meant they, feel that way for Natsu?

"Juvia only loves Gray-Sama!" Juvia shouted.

"I barely even know him!" Brandish also shouted at the pink haired demon.

E.N.D then flew to where Juvia was at as he leaned in to look at her, getting Juvia to glare at the demon, though she also felt worry at the demon being this close to her face.

"Some of you feel that way for him. I can easily tell. I was quite observant while I was trapped inside of him. But you see, this works both ways." E.N.D explained, confusion them once again.

"What do you mean?" Juvia questioned, hoping that the demon would back away from her. Unfortunately E.N.D didn't move at all.

"While I don't know if all of you feel love to my other half, Natsu however is quiet… smitten with all of you." E.N.D revealed as he back away from the blue haired woman and headed back to the center of the room.

His revelation shocked them though. Natsu... loves them? All of them in that way? Honestly, they all couldn't help but have a small blush from that revelation.

"Natsu… loves us?" Kinana spoke with a quiet tone. The pink haired dragon slayer, who always seemed so dense, loves them in that way?

"Correct. The reason I tell you all this is because we have learned how to harness that feeling into a power source," E.N.D told them, "Granted I could've just grab any mortals that feel love to use, but I feel like this would be more amusing to use the women my other half loves. As long as you all have love for him, or him having love for you, I can use you all as conduits for anything the Fel Etherious needs. Either it be gateways to other worlds or to power new weapons."

E.N.D then flew to where Lucy was, using one of his hands to cup her face, forcing the blonde to look directly at the pink haired demon. The demon then smirked.

"Of course, that doesn't mean that would be the only use. Who knows, maybe one day I can turn you all to be just like the Fel Etherious. Not only that, I'm sure one day we can have a different kind of… fun." E.N.D then had a rather lustful look and grin on his face. His words and look merely send a shiver of worry and fear down all of the women's spines.

"My Lord," E.N.D removed his hands from Lucy's face as he looked down to see Spideron standing at the entrance of the large chamber-like room, "The preparations have been made. We're ready to attack the Celestial World by your command." He informed the pink haired demon.

E.N.D then went back to the ground where his friend was.

"So I guess you got the portal to work?" E.N.D asked him to make sure.

"That's right Lord E.N.D. With the golden keys we got from the two Celestial mages, the portal is ready to be opened. We merely wait for you to give the order." Spideron told the pink haired demon.

His words got the bounded women to widen their eyes from what they heard. Lucy and Yukino were more surprised and worried though, since they were Celesial mages.

"What are you planning?!" Cosmos shouted at the two demons below.

E.N.D and Spideron turned too looked at the trapped women once again, as they both merely smirked.

"Like the mortals of your world, the Celestial World will soon cease to exist," E.N.D then turned back to Spideron," So who's leading the assault?" He asked the Fel Etherious in front of him.

"Wrath will lead the attack my Lord." Spideron informed the Fel Demon. E.N.D proceeded to think for a moment, before he smiled.

"Take me to the gate. I will aid with the attack on those Celestial spirits." E.N.D told Spideron, who looked surprised by his master/friend's words.

"Really? I mean of course my Lord. I'll take you to the gate." The dark green haired Fel Etherious replied to the E.N.D, who merely smiled as they made their way out of the chamber.

"You can't do this!" Yukino shouted at them, getting them to stop their movements and making them look back at the light blue haired woman of Sabertooth, "There's no way you can wipe out the Celestial World!"

Both E.N.D and Spideron merely laughed at her words.

"We have our methods. I'll see sure to check on you all again later." The pink haired demon told the eleven bounded women on the pillars in the large circular-like room.

The women could only glare at the pink haired demon and the dark green haired Fel Etherious as the both of them made their way out of the chamber. The guards with them followed them out of the room as well. The door then closed, leaving the women alone in the large chamber room, bounded to the pillars, unable to get out.

 **All right, there's that chapter. Now you all know where the women they captured are at now. Hopefully I explained E.N.D's motives with love well, since I suck at explaining things. Also sorry if it just doesn't make any sense whatsoever.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again everyone, It's me once more with another chapter for you all to either like or hate.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: Planning**

Everyone present simply stood silent as the words that Gast told them sink in. Natsu, the loud, destructive, but lovable Natsu, was E.N.D? The member of Fairy Tail who they known for most of their lives, that have helped and saved people time and time again, was the same demon responsible for all of this? Gast couldn't help but get a laugh by the way they are reacting.

"No… that can't be right!" Erza exclaimed back in anger at the imprisoned Fel Etherious, "You're lying!"

"Nope, I speak the truth. Natsu and Lord E.N.D are the same entity. But now, our lord is in control." Gast replied to the distraught red haired woman with a grin. He found their denial hilarious.

"Enough of your lies you foul demon!" Makarov shouted at the shadow Fel Etherious.

"I'm not lying. Deep down you know I'm right. Why would I lie about something like this?" Gast responded back with a still present smirk on his face, even though that was all that currently remained of the Fel Etherious trapped in the light ball Mavis created.

Gray was at a shock by the new information they had learned. Natsu was the demon he swore to kill? The very demon that was responsible for the near genocide of all life on the planet, and the one who the demons of Tartaros worshipped and wanted to set free, was his friend Natsu? The same person that he considered a brother? The same person that he always got into fights with?

"Stop lying to us demon!" Gildarts responded back to the trapped shadow Fel Etherious. There was no way that the same boy he considered to be like a son to him was this E.N.D demon that caused all of this!

"HAHAHAHAHA! Even when confronted by the truth, you still refused to believe. No wonder you mortals are pathetic as you are." Gast laughed as he replied back.

Jellal stayed quiet as the information they gained filled his mind. Natsu, the same person that defeated him, the person that he trusted Erza's life with, was one of Zeref's creations? More specifically, the most powerful demon of all?

Kagura didn't know what to think about this. She never really had an actual proper encounter with the Fire Dragon Slayer, as she only ever saw him with glances aside from the time when he took the crown and robe of the King of Fiore in the party after the dragon attack during the Grand Magic Games. But even then, she learned from both Erza and Millianna how Natsu cared about those around him. From them, she learned that he was the one who helped avenge her brother's death by defeating the then possessed Jellal. Knowing all of this helped her gained respect for the usual idiotic Fairy Tail mage. To now hear that the same guy is the demon E.N.D shocked her.

Lyon was also at a loss by this new information. He didn't know much about the fellow member of Gray, but he didn't know that the pink haired male cared about his guild and people. He remember seeing Natsu preventing Gray from using Ice Shell during their encounter back on Galuna Island, and when Natsu helped rallied everyone during the dragon attack at the Grand Magic Games. Since he was a friend of Gray's, he didn't really think too much about the pink haired male, only knowing that he was someone who would help people in need. But now, the pale blue haired Ice mage didn't expect the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer to be the greatest demon of all of Earthland.

Millianna, like the others, was shocked and horrified by the new information about the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. The cat-like woman remembered when she first met him back in the Tower of Heaven when she worked under Jellal before she knew the truth. The brown haired woman never had an actual conversation with the Fairy Tail mage, but she knew that he was the one who defeated Jellal back then, and helped destroy the Tower and saved Erza. From that, as well as him helping rallied everyone during the dragon invasion in Crocus, she got respect for the pink haired male as well as someone she would considered a friend. She would never think in her wildest dreams that the same kind hearted person could be the demon that caused all of this destruction.

Chelia couldn't help but feel horrified about the new information they just received. While she doesn't really know Natsu personally despite having a few encounters with him, the pink haired girl knew that the Fire Dragon Slayer was someone who cared about anyone he was close too as well as innocent people. She looked to see Wendy, who was also trying to make sense of what they were just told in worry. During the time when the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer was a part of Lamia Scale, Wendy would always tell her about Natsu with a smile, how he had an impact on her life, and how he was like a brother to her. It was devastating that the same person that Wendy and even herself looked up too was the terrifying demon E.N.D.

Everyone else had similar thoughts about learning the connecting between Natsu and E.N.D. It was too crazy to believe though, it couldn't be right!

"B-But that can't be true! You have to be tricking us!" Romeo shouted at the imprisoned Gast, refusing to believe that the same person that he looked up to since he was young was E.N.D.

"I'm not. You know I'm telling the truth." Gast simply replied to the young fire mage.

"H-How can that be?" Wendy managed to speak up, getting the trapped demon to look at the tearful eyed girl.

"Well, I see no problem telling you all the whole story," Gast spoke up, getting everyone else to snap out of their own thoughts as the shadow Fel Etherious spoke once again, "Lord E.N.D was created from the body of Natsu Dragneel, the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel. Due to an incident involving dragons, the one you call Natsu perished over four hundred years ago. Refusing to let him stay dead, Zeref came up with ways to bring him back to life, such as the R-System, which you know as the Tower of Heaven, and the Eclipse Gate. But because of him attempting to meddle with life and death, the Gods of this world cursed him with his black magic. However and even I don't know how, he managed to require a new magic never before seen in this world, said to have come from beyond the world. This new energy was used in hope to being Natsu back to the world of the living. Instead, it gave birth to our Lord. Lord E.N.D." The Fel Etherious explained to everyone present.

Everyone was once again surprised by what they were told. Natsu was Zeref's younger brother? August didn't seem too surprised by this though, probably already knowing the relationship between the pink haired male and his Emperor. However, the fact that E.N.D came from Natsu shocked them all. Another thing was the fact that it was due to Natsu's death that gave rise to the R-System and the Eclispe Gate. Many of them didn't know what to think about that.

"As for how Natsu and Lord E.N.D got separated from being one whole being," Gast went on once again, "After Lord E.N.D went on to create the original four and the rest of the Fel Etherious, our master was split into two, one half him, and the other half Natsu due to the meddling of Zeref, a woman named Anna, and the Fire Dragon King Igneel. Lord E.N.D was imprisoned inside the other half Natsu, with his book being the physical seal of his prison. Lord E.N.D would remain trapped in the walking corpse you call Natsu as they were sent into this time period by the usage of the Eclispe Gate. And well… the rest is history." The demon finished informing them all.

It was hard to believe what they were just told. Natsu was not only Zeref's younger brother, but was also the demon that was responsible for all of this destruction that happened. And the fact that he originally came from the past also got them all to be surprised.

"But why?" Mavis spoke up, getting the imprisoned Gast to look at the blonde ghost, "Why would you and the other demons wait until now to act? Why choose this precise moment?" She questioned the shadow Fel Etherious. Why would they wait until the Ishagr and Alvarez war to make their move?

"It was the perfect opportunity to free Lord E.N.D and to crush the remaining mortals on this world. While you all were too busy fighting one another like animals, this gave up the right opportunity to make ourselves known to the rest of the world. With you mortals weakened from your infighting, it was easy to crush you all and take what we were after. Granted we haven't gotten all what Lord E.N.D wanted, but we will soon enough." Gast replied to them with an ever still present grin on his face. His words though got everyone to be confused by the shadow Fel Etherious last sentence.

"Wait, you're after something?" Erza questioned the demon with a glare, getting the trapped demon to look at the red haired woman once more.

"Correct. We haven't got all of them yet, but soon we will take what is ours." Gast answered the red head woman of Fairy Tail.

"What are you after?" Kagura questioned the demon, who turned to look at the dark purple haired woman of Mermaid Heel. Gast simply smirked as he spoke again.

"You." Gast told her.

Kagura's eyes widened in surprised, as did everyone else as well. Gast then turned to look at Millianna.

"Her," Gast spoke again, before turning to look at Erza once again, "And you," The shadow Fel Etherious stated, "I believe that you three are the remaining ones. I'm confident that we have acquired the rest by now."

This confused everyone. Why were the Fel Etherious after Erza, Millianna, and Kagura? And who were the rest? Was their friends once of them?

"Wait, why are you after us?" Millianna asked the demon. She didn't like that the army of demons apparently were after them for some unknown reason.

"That I can't tell you. Why tell you about our plan? Lord E.N.D wouldn't like that if I told you mortals what we have planned for you mortals." Gast simply replied with a smile still present on his face.

No one liked that answer, but they knew there was no point trying to get the shadow-like demon to tell them. Besides, there was a bigger issue they need to worry about.

"What are we going to do?" Bisca questioned, as she was holding Asuka, who was still shaken up by the Fel explosion that took place.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gray spoke up with a serious look, "We need to get to this Etheria place and stop E.N.D!" The Ice Devil Slayer told them all.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gast burst out in laughter, getting everyone to look at the laughing demon imprisoned in the ball of light," What a joke! That's got to be the funniest thing I heard you mortals say this whole time!"

"You're wrong," Erza spoke, as she walked up to the ball of light that hold the shadow Fel Etherious, "We're going to Etheria. We're going to save our friends. We're going to stop E.N.D. And we're going to save Natsu." He stated with a determined look. She wasn't going to give in, Natsu wouldn't do that, and neither would she.

Gast couldn't help but laugh once again by her words. To the demon, what they planned was suicidal! Not to mention that's what Lord E.N.D wanted them to do. To the shadow Fel Etherious, they all were going to end up dead in the end.

"And do tell me, how are you mortals are going to get into Etheria? The city itself is the size of the Pergrande Kingdom of Ishgar. Lord E.N.D and the original four reside in the center of it all. How do you plan to get inside the city and travel to the center of it? It would take you mortals weeks due to the size, not to mention the moment you are spotted its farewell to you all!" Gast questioned them as he continued to laugh.

"Easy," Erza spoke again as she pointed at the trapped demon, "You're going to aid us."

This got Gast to stop laughing as he now looked at the red haired woman as if she lost her mind.

"…Excuse me?" Gast questioned back. It was his turn to not be amused. Did they really think that he was going to help them?

"You are in no position to do anything against us. Your best bet of survival is to help us get into the center of Etheria. It's not a choice, it's a demand." Erza stated to the imprisoned Fel Etherious.

"Why in the name of all things would I help you? I would rather die than betray Lord E.N.D!" Gast responded back in anger.

"Let's see if you can stay by your words." Mavis spoke up, getting the shadow Fel Etherious to look at the blonde ghost in confusion, as she went over and grabbed the small ball of light the demon was trapped in.

Mavis then put in more magic into the ball as the imprisoned demon then yelled out in pain due to the ball of light he was in starting to burn.

"AAAAAAHHH! IT BURNS!" Gast shouted in agony as he continued to scream as the light began to devour him inside the ball of light he was trapped in. Mavis ceased her action, stopping the pain as Gast took in breaths to steady himself, or at least what remained of himself.

"Are you willing to help now?" Mavis questioned back at him with a glare. She was tired of playing games, she was going to get him to help them or he will die. The first master of Fairy Tail had no sympathy for these Fel Etherious, so she will do what must be done if needed.

"Why you… I will NOT betray my Lor- AAAAAHHHH!" Gast started to say before he screamed in pain once more as Mavis put in more light magic into the ball of light.

Everyone couldn't help but feel uneasy to see the torture the demon was going through. While they did not care about these monsters, it was still uneasy to use torture to get Gast to help them.

Gast continued to scream in agony as the light continued to burn and consume him. Cracks of light appeared on his face, which he all had left at the moment. It was clear that if he didn't relent now he would perish by the light. Fortunately for the others, and unfortunately for the shadow Fel Etherious, he couldn't handle the pain.

"STOP IT! STOP THE PAIN! I YIELD! I YIELD!" Gast shouted in pain as the light continued to burn him.

As he shouted that, the light went away as the burning and pain ceased to be. Gast looked to see Mavis, who was still glaring at the demon.

"…Fine. You win," Gast stated to them with hate, "It won't matter in the end. You all will die by my Lord's hand." The shadow Fel Etherious responded as he glared at all of them with hate and anger.

"We will see about that." Mavis simply replied to the angered demon. August took this opportunity to speak up, which got everyone to look at the old man.

"I can use my magic to take us to the rest of your friends. Jacob had already went ahead to meet up with them before I arrived here." August informed the others. Usually they would feel a bit nervous, since not long ago he was their enemy. But now there was no problem, as they all knew the Fel Etherious were the bigger threat.

"But who will stay behind?" Wendy spoke, getting them to look at the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer, "A few of us need to stay behind to watch over the people here in Magnolia to make sure nothing happens while we're gone." She stated.

"We can stay here." Macao spoke, as Wakaba, Alzack, Bisca, Laki, nodded in agreement. To them, it was pointless to try and go up against the Fel Etherious themselves, knowing that they stand no chance unlike the others.

After a few minutes it was decided that Erza, Kagura, Millianna, Gray, Jellal, Lyon, Makarov, Mavis, August, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Gildarts will head off to get the others and head to Etheria with Gast helping while everyone else stayed behind. Chelia wanted to help, but she knew she couldn't due to giving up her magic earlier in the war. Macao was against Romeo going, but gave in knowing that his son wouldn't want to stay behind and do nothing.

"We are ready." Makarov told August, who nodded as he prepared to cast a spell to take them all to the others before they all head to Etheria.

"You all are going to die." Gast simply told them with a glare, as he was still imprisoned in the ball of light.

"You're wrong. We're going to save Natsu and the others, and we're going to stop E.N.D." Erza stated to the trapped shadow Fel Etherious.

August then cast a spell, and with a bright light engulfing the group, they vanished. The others who stayed behind could only hope that their friends succeed to put an end to this nightmare.

 **Okay, here you all go. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeeeeey…. It's been a while hasn't it? I do apologize for taking so long to update this story. But here I am, delivering another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred and anger.**

 **The time has come for our heroes to head and assault the city of Etheria. How will they get through the massive city and get to the palace in the center of it all? Find out here! Maybe. Most likely though.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: Etheria**

Etheria… this is the home of the Fel Etherious. A city so massive it could be considered a country itself. Giant demonic-like buildings towered above the charred land the city was built upon and into the sky itself. Millions and millions of Fel Etherious filled the city, with many Fel ships either standing isle in the sky or flying around. And around the massive country-sized city were massive walls to ensure that no enemy could just walk right in to their domain. To any outsider, they would assume that the city itself was like a massive fortress.

And that's exactly what the wizards of Isghar and Alvarez thought to themselves as they gazed upon the city and its walls that seemed to stretch out in both left and right directions to no end. From the top of a nearby mountain, they saw what Gast called it "The Jewel of the Fel Etherious". Even from their location, they could feel the demonic energies radiating from the demon infested city.

"So… this is the Fel Etherious's domain." Cobra stated as he and everyone else looked onward at the city in the distance.

"To think, that a city of this large scale exists, as well as the corruption that I can feel it from here." Bloodman spoke with disgust by the sight of it all.

Erza stepped forward from the rest as she gazed at the city full of the demons that laid waste to their homes and land.

"Somewhere in that foul city is where our friends are," The red head stated as she turn back to look at all the others with a determined look on her face, "No matter what, we can't give up now while out friends are somewhere inside of that city. To avenge everyone who was killed by these monsters, we must not waste any time!" She exclaimed as she turned back to look at the city.

A small chuckle got her and the others attention as they looked to see Gast, still inside the ball of light that Mavis imprisoned him in earlier, with an amused look on his face.

"You know, for a mortal who sure likes to think their smart, you sure spout a lot of nonsense." The Shadow Fel Etherious stated to her with a smug grin.

"Shut up demon," Lyon responded back to the demon while glaring at him, "You are in no position to mock us, especially since you are going to aid up in getting to where the others are located."

"Oh sure, but if you really think that you can just march upon the walls of Etheria and not expect to get obliterated then you have another thing coming," Gast replied back to the Ice mage in an annoyed tone, hating how the group of mages were all talking stupid in his opinions, "Even if they would just let you walk through the city, it will still take you all around a week to get to the center of the city by foot due to Etheria's size. But since that won't happen, I don't see how you all could get to the palace of Lord E.N.D." Gast told them, finishing off with a grin plastered on his face.

"That's why you're going to aid us into getting to the palace." Kagura responded with her own glare at the imprisoned Fel Etherious.

"Just like you said, the city itself is massive." Gray started to say, as Jellal proceeded to speak as well.

"And that means that you must have some way of quick transportation to either get to the palace as well as leaving to get to one part of the city to another." The blue haired leader of Crime Sorciere finished saying.

Gast simply stayed silent for a few moments before the Shadow-like Fel Etherious spoke up again.

"…You mortals do know how to use your brains after all I see." Gast replied in a rather annoyed look and tone.

"You got that right!" Sting shouted with a smug grin, not realizing that the demon was basically insulting them. Any other time this would get many of the others to sweat drop from this, but to the situation, they prevented themselves from reacting to that.

"Now tell us, how do we get to the palace at the center of the city?" Mavis questioned the trapped demon, as the First Master of Fairy Tail was the one closest to the Shadow Fel Etherious.

Seeing that he had no choice or else he would get burned by the light again, Gast began to speak to them, getting all of their full attention.

"Luckily for you mortals, in the section of the city that you see before you is a large tower that holds gateways that lead to all sections of the city. We have many of these towers and other similar buildings that serve this purpose all over Etheria," The Shadow Fel Etherious explain to them before continuing, "This of course includes a gateway that will take you to the palace of Lord E.N.D. Since I literally have no choice at this matter, I can use my shadows to take you all into the tower and the floor level where the gateway to the palace is without being spotted." Gast finish that on an angry note. The demon still couldn't believe that he was being forced to help the enemy infiltrate his master's abode.

"Very well then," August spoke as he looked at everyone, "We must not waste then. Who knows what your friends and Emperor Zeref is being put through as we speak?" The old wizard of Alvarez told them, getting the others to nod in agreement. Gast couldn't help but find their determination a bit fun despite the demon's own situation at the moment.

"Don't you dare think that you can succeed. Inside the palace of our lord holds the greatest masterminds, warriors, and horrors of our kind. In the end, you will all die! And Lord E.N.D will be vict- AAAAHHHHH!" Gast started to shout and gloat at them before waves of pain filled his entire being as the light from his orb-like prison began to burn him once more, coutesy of Mavis who was tired of the Shadow Fel Etherious's words.

"Enough of your babbling, it's time for us to attack the heart of the Fel Etherious and put an end to this threat once and for all!" Mavis exclaimed, as she will not let the billions of people who perished by these monsters hands to get away with it any longer.

Gast simply gritted his teeth in anger as Mavis released him from his orb prison of light, thus allowing the Fel Etherious to fully restore his body. However, a collar of light was around the demon's neck, aiding to prevent him from going back on his word. This only angered the Shadow-like demon even more. What was he, some animal on a leash?

"Is everyone ready?" Makarov asked the other, knowing that once they start this, there was no going back.

"Oh yeah we are!" Gajeel shouted with a grin plastered on his face as he put his hand on his fist, confident about their victory, "Let's go smash these demons to the ground!"

"YEAH!" Almost everyone else shouted in agreement. The remaining Spriggans that were present simply stayed silent, not participating in the cheer of confidence.

Gast simply grumbled in hatred as Mavis motioned for him to take them to the closest tower that holds the gateway to the palace. Using his mastery over the shadows, he and everyone else were enveloped, appearing like that of actual shadows on the ground.

The Shadow Fel Etherious then used his control over the shadows to get him and the others to start moving to the city before them.

'AFTER A FEW MINUTES GONE BY'

In the busy and highly populated section of Etheria, a massive tower was seen standing above the other buildings in the section of the area. Inside, many Fel Etherious of all sizes patrolled all floors of the tall building. Above the city itself the sky was a dark greenish color, showing that the demonic energies that the residents of the city gave off dominated even nature itself.

In one room on one of the higher floors of the tower, lied the gateway that lead to the palace of E.N.D himself. Currently in the room were a few Fel Etherious, most of them being guards while the remaining ones seemed to be engineers to make sure that all the gateways located in the building were functional.

One of the guards in the room, a more bulky Deliora-like demon, noticed a sudden movement on the ground going around behind the active gateway.

"What was that?" The Fel Etherious guard questioned, getting another guard next to him, who looked more human-like compared to his fellow guard, to be confused.

"What was what?" The other demonic guard questioned the other.

Before the first guard could reply, suddenly out of the shadows multiple swords came forth before striking them as well as the other guards and engineers, thus killing them as they fell lifeless to the ground, green blood oozing out of their wounds.

The wizards of Ishgar and Alvarez, along with an enrage Gast, then emerged from the shadows to see that the room was now empty aside from them.

"It seems like it was just those ones here." Millianna stated as the she and the others turned to look at the active gateway before them.

"They always leave their portals open like this?" Gildarts questioned in confusion.

"It would make sense to just leave them on. Constantly having to deactivate and reactivate the gateways every time someone needs to come or go through would be a pain to deal with." Jacob stated as he looked around to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary so nothing surprising happened to them.

Gast looked at the fallen Fel Etherious that were just strike down with a sorrow and horrified expression, before it was replaced with a look of anger and rage as he turned to look at the others.

"You killed them in cold blood!" Gast roared in fury, "You terrible beasts! How could you do such a-?!"

His words were cut short as the light collar let out a bright light, thus burning him more as he cried out in pain. It didn't take long for the light to die down only for him to found himself stuck in a small ball of light once more with nothing but his face left.

If that wasn't enough, the ball of light he was trapped in was grabbed by an rather mad Gray, who was in his Ice Devil Slayer mode.

"Don't you dare talk about us killing in cold blood demon." Gray told him in a small but still rather aggressive and angered tone of voice, to which only got Gast to grit his teeth in anger. Gray then turned his attention back to the others as they looked at the activated gateway before them.

"So this is the one that leads to the heart of the city. To the palace of this foul place." Makarov spoke as he couldn't help but feel disgusted by the portal before them. Even the portal was giving off such foul and demonic energies that made them all sick to their stomachs.

Everyone then looked at each other before nodding to one another as they looked at the gateway before them. This lead to the inside of the palace, where their friends were, where E.N.D was located. This was the point of no return now.

"Alright," Makarov stated to them all with a serious look on his face, "Let's move!"

And before they knew it, they all were rushing into the gateway.

'AT THE PALACE OF ETHERIA'

It didn't take too long as the wizards of Ishgar and Alvarez, alongside an imprisoned Gast emerged through the other side. However the Fel Etherious aside, the rest felt a bit unsettle due to going through that gateway.

"Ugh! My stomach feels off now." Rogue admitted, as he felt like he was going to throw up.

"I'm never going through that gateway again!" Levy exclaimed as she felt like she too was going to throw up. Going through that portal felt so twisted and wrong for some reason.

However they were all forced to ignore the nausea feeling most of them were feeling, as they realized they were in a rather large room, with many gateways all over the place and active as well.

But that was the least of their concerns right now. The main concern was that all of the Fel Etherious in the chamber that now see their presence.

"Mortal Intruders!" One of the demons shouted as they all grab their weapons, the engineers included before they all rushed at the group of wizards.

Zooming out of the room, the door to the large chamber was then busted down, as the others emerged from it, showing that they managed to defeat the Fel Etherious that assaulted them. However this got the many guards that were in the hallway that the room led out too to notice them, before they all roared in anger as they charged mages.

August simply unleashed a large magical energy blast from his hands at the group of demons on the right side of them, while Gildarts unleashed his Crash Magic on the group of demons on the left side of them. This was enough to wipe out the Fel Etherious guards.

"Whew! They know we're here now!" Richard of Crime Sorciere stated as the group looked down both hallways.

"Which way do we go?" Sorano questioned, since she didn't know which way would be the correct way to go.

"We're going to need to split up!" Erza exclaimed to them, getting some of the mages in the group to be shocked by the red head's proposal.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Gajeel shouted at the S-Class of Fairy Tail, "That is an absolute retarded idea right now!" The Iron Dragon Slayer yelled at her.

"No, the red head's right," Bloodman stated as he looked at the left direction of the hallway, "We need to search every spec of this place, and we would be a bigger target if we stayed together. It is best to form into groups to go in all direction." The Etherious Spriggan of Zeref finished. This only got on Gajeels's nerve that the guy he and Levy were fighting before this entire war against the Fel Etherious think that was a good idea.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but it's the best course of action right now." Makarov also agreed. He didn't like for everyone to be separated, especially in a dangerous place like this, but this way they can search all over for the others as well as taking down any Fel Etherious they come across.

"Alright then!" Gildarts started to say, getting the others to look at the orange haired man, "Erza, Gray, Wendy, Romeo, Makarov, Mavis, Gajeel, Levy, Carla, Stung-!"

"It's Sting." Sting corrected him, feeling a bit annoyed that his name was gotten wrong.

"Yeah that! Sting and the cat looking lady are with me to the right direction! The rest of you go to the other direction!" Gildarts told them, as he was referring to Millianna by cat looking lady.

"Understood." August agreed with this group of choices. It was no time to be picky about who went with who at the moment.

Battle cries were then heard as the two groups heard more Fel Etherious were on their way to them.

"Let's go everyone!" Mavis told them, as she was holding onto the ball of light that Gast was trapped in, who was enraged at seeing more of his brethren slaughtered before his eyes.

"Be safe everyone!" Jellal called out to them, to which they all nodded in agreement.

And so the group split into two, one heading in one direction of the hallway, and the other heading for the other direction.

The attack on the heart of Etheria has begun!

 **There you all go everyone. Didn't exactly get to 3K words like I wanted, but I'll do my best to do that best time. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to jump off a cliff? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again everyone. It is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred.**

 **Last time, our heroes have begun the attack at the very heart of the Fel Etherious, the Palace of E.N.D himself in the city of Etheria. Will they succeed? Or will they die? Or will it be both? Or will it be neither? Who knows? Only I do.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: Against Giants**

"Stop them you fools!" A Fel Etherious Sergeant shouted at his fellow demons as they all charged toward the group of Mages before them.

Unfortunately for them it did little to no good as the demons were easily wiped out by the group. The Demon Sergeant himself was taken care of thanks to Gajeel.

"Come on everyone! Keep moving!" Gildarts shouted to the others as they continued to make their way through the halls of this massive palace. No matter how many demons they send against them, they will tear down any of these monsters that block their path.

Eventually, the group found themselves at a crossroad as they saw the path split into multiple paths. One of them seemed to head toward the upper floors of the palace. Naturally, they were conflicted on which way to go.

"Where do we go?" Millianna questioned, knowing that they can't waste any time deciding on this.

Before anyone could answer the brown haired cat-like woman, more Fel Etherious then showed up from behind them with even more demons than before. Everyone turned around to see the large group of demons approaching them.

"Don't let them get away!" The bigger demon in front of the large squadron commanded the others, as he himself prepared to fire off some sort of attack from his mouth. The others quickly managed to notice this though.

"Everyone look out!" Erza shouted as they all dodged out of the way.

Luckily they managed to succeed at this as the larger demon's attack didn't hit any of them. Unfortunately though, the attack went on to hit both the roof above them and the nearby pillars, causing much rubble to fall upon both the demons and the Mages. Luckily for the Fiore Mages, they managed to avoid being crushed by the rubble as some smoke formed due to the chaos.

"Whoa, that was a close one!" Sting exclaimed, glad that they managed to avoid being covered by the rocks.

"Yeah," Levy spoke in agreement, glad that they managed to get out of the way of the collapsing pillars and roof.

Gast, who was still trapped in the ball of light held by Mavis, only gritted his teeth in fury at the sight of the damaged done to both the palace and to his people. These mortals will pay dearly for all of this!

"Wait," Erza started to speak, as he looked around only to notice two members of their group missing, "Where's Wendy and Romeo?!" She questioned in worry.

This got the rest of the group to realize this as well, as they looked around in worry. Where did the two go? They then looked at the rubble next to them.

"Wendy!" Carla shouted as she flew to the rubble, hoping that the blue haired girl and Romeo were alright and not crushed, "Wendy! Can you hear me?!"

At first, no one could hear anything, which begun to give them a sick feeling to their stomachs. But before they could assume the worse…

"Guys! Are you there?!" Wendy's voice was heard from the rubble, getting them to widen their eyes.

"Wendy! Romeo!" Makarov shouted as he went near the rubble, "Are you two alright?!" The guild master of Fairy Tail questioned loudly in order for the two younger wizards on the other side of the rocks to hear him.

"Yeah we're alright!" Romeo's voice was heard from the other side of the rubble, "We managed to move out of the way before the attack or the debris could get to us!" He explained to them.

Before everyone else could say anything, more of the rubble began to move slightly as something was disturbing the wreckage. It didn't take long for them to realize it was the Fel Etherious that were still alive trying to move the rubble out of the way to get to them.

"Guys, we need to keep moving!" Mavis informed them, knowing that they need to get going before the squadron of demons got through the wreckage.

"We can't leave Wendy and Romeo like this!" Carla shouted back at the first master of Fairy Tail, refusing to let the Sky Dragon Slayer go on without her.

"Carla I'll be fine! We'll meet up again soon!" The blue haired girl assured her Exceed through the debris.

The white Exceed hesitated for a moment, not liking the idea that Wendy has to go through this nightmarish place without her by the young girl's side. But in the end, she just has to believe that Wendy and Romeo can make it on their own, or hope that they run into the others.

"Wendy!" Carla started to say, getting the girl from the other side of the debris to pay full attention, "Just… be safe okay?" The female Exceed asked softly.

On the other side of the rubble, Wendy was next to the rubble to listen to the others, while Romeo kept an eye out in case any more Fel Etherious showed up, either from getting through the wreckage caused by them or from the path that lead to the upper floors of the giant palace.

"I will Carla. We'll meet up with one another soon." Wendy replied back to her Exceed through the rubble with a small smile on her face.

And with that, the young Dragon Slayer stepped away from the debris as both her and Romeo turned to look at the path that lead to the upper levels of the building.

"Come on, let's go!" Wendy told the Fire Mage next to her with a determined look.

"Yeah!" Romeo agreed with the Sky Dragon Slayer.

And with that, they both went up the way that took them further up the palace's floors.

Back on the rest of the group's side, those near the rubble walked away from the pile of rocks before they all looked at the pathway that continued straight on. Seeing that there was no other way due to the wreckage, they all begun to move onward through this path.

A little while later, as they encountered more Fel Etherious and fought their way through them, they all arrived at what appeared to be the courtyard of the large palace that seemed to extend al around the place. From what they could see, the ground was completely charred black and barren, with some dead trees littering the landscape. They also could see the black colored sky above then, which only filled them with a sense of dread and uneasiness. For the final touches, the large walls that separated the palace from the rest of the demon infested city could be seen in the distance as well.

"Come on everyone," Makarov told the others, "We need to get through here if we are to find the others!" The small old man informed them, to which they all nodded in agreement.

And with that, they entered the courtyard and begun to make their way through the opened space of the palace in hope to find a passage that would lead them to their captured friends. All while fending off demonic hounds and other groups of Fel Etherious that patrol the courtyard.

Eventually though they managed to arrive in a more widen area of the courtyard. However, the group then noticed a lone figure standing in the center of the clearing with their back turn.

Standing there was someone who looked liked a human if they giant demon horns on his head didn't state otherwise. He had long white colored haired that went down his back. His skin was also extremely pale compared to a normal human's skin tone, as green markings could be seen on his shirtless body. He wore some sort of black leather robe that went from the waist down to his feet. He also wore two spiked shoulder pads that were would have been purely back in color if it weren't for the Fel Energy radiating off of them.

The Fel Etherious turned around to see the group of heroes, who were ready to fight against this new obstacle.

"What do we have here? Visitors in our kingdom Etheria?" The demon questioned with an amused tone evident in his voice.

"Who are you?" Gildarts questioned as he and the others were in a defensive position.

"I am Valsteron, but unfortunately for you I don't have time to waste on such feeble nuisances like yourself." Valsteron stated with a grin.

Before any of the others could respond to the demon, the ground suddenly began to shake. This of course got them to be alarmed as Valsteron simply smirked once more.

"Gray, Erza, Makarov," He started to speak, getting the group, especially the three named, to looked at the Fel Etherious once more with full attention on him, "You three may remember Lullaby, who you destroyed a few years back. It too has been reborn… born of Fel!"

This got everyone's eyes widen by the news as the ground continue to shake as large cracks in the ground behind Valsteron begun to form.

"I wish I could watch it reduce your pitiful band to cinders, but I am needed elsewhere. Farewell!" Valsteron spoke to them.

And with that, giant demonic wings came out of his back, surprising the group of Mages as the demon then flew off to elsewhere in the palace.

Before anyone in the group could stop him, the ground cracking suddenly burst wide opened as a massive figure emerged from the ground, getting the group of heroes to look in shock and horror as the giant being fully rose from the ground.

There it was, the massive giant sticking out of the ground from the waist up, was none other than the demon Lullaby. It was much bigger than before, as well as having more Fel infused spikes sticking out of it's back and arms. It had more of a black and crimson color other than the spikes with Fel Energy on it. And it's eyes, instead of being pink like before, they were now a deep crimson red.

" **HAHAHAHAHA! I serve a new master now mortals!"** Lullaby voiced boomed across the courtyard, everyone else only look at it in shock, **"I will feast upon your souls!"**

"H-How is this possible?" Gray questioned, as they remembered the demon before them being killed. How is it back? It was just like Deliora all over again!

"That doesn't matter right now! All I know is that we have another demon to kill!" Gajeel told them as he got ready to charge right toward the giant demon before them.

The others only nodded in agreement, as they all got ready to fight against Lullaby. If they are to continue onward, they must deal with this creature. And with that thought in mind, the group began their attack on Lullaby.

'ELSEWHERE IN THE PALACE'

"Keep moving everyone!" Jellal told the others as they continued to fight their way through the massive palace of the Fel Etherious.

Crime Sorciere, along with the few Spriggans, Lyon, and Kagura, had no luck in finding where their captured friends were. They were currently one of the upper floors of the palace as they continued to try to find their captured allies and killing any Fel Etherious that they come across.

"Such distasteful these creatures are." Larcade stated as they just cleared another group of demons before them as they continue onward.

"There numbers don't seem to end." Kagura stated as they all continued their way through the current hallway they were in. While she understood that they were at the heart of the Fel Etherious's domain, she still didn't get how there could be an endless number of these demons.

"Don't loose hope anyone, we can get through this!" Meredy stated to the others.

Eventually, the group managed to arrive at a split in the hallway. One of them leads further up into the palace, while the other path simply heads to the left on the same floor.

"Which way do we take?" Lyon questioned, as he didn't know which way would be the best way for them to go.

"I suggest we split," August spoke up, getting the others to look at the older man and the strongest of the Spriggan Twelve. He then looked over to where Jellal was at, "You take your guild to go to the left path, while the rest of use will head further up to the upper levels of this place." He informed the blue haired Mage, who nodded in agreement, not seeing any problem with that.

"Alright," Jellal then turned to the rest of Crime Sorciere who were behind him, "Alright everyone, let's go!"

"Stay safe everyone!" Lyon told the others, who replied back with the same thing.

And with that Crime Sorciere then went down to the left passage way, while the rest of the group went on to the upper levels of the palace.

Not far from where Crime Sorciere was heading, a certain Sky Dragon Slayer and Fire Mage were fighting their way through the demon infested halls as they hoped to find any of their friends.

"These guys don't know when to quit don't they?" Romeo question as he and Wendy took down another squadron of Fel Etherious.

"Neither will we!" Wendy responded as both her and Romeo continued onward through the hallway they were in.

Eventually, the two young Mages notice the large metallic door at the end of the passage. Not wasting time, both of them managed to burst the door down with their magic before entering through the now busted door.

Stopping for a moment, they were about to look at their surroundings until another door across from their own was blown down. The two younger Mages turned only to see Crime Soecriere arriving through it. The independent guild noticed the two younger Mages as they arrived.

"Wendy?" Jellal was the first to speak, as he noticed that she and Romeo weren't with the rest of their group.

"Jellal! It's good to see you again!" The Sky Dragon Slayer replied with a large smile, glad that her and Romeo managed to find some friendly faces.

"Why is it just you two? Where are the others?" Meredy asked the two before them, hoping that the others weren't in serious trouble.

"We got separated earlier." Romeo was the one to answered the pink haired woman's question.

Before anyone else could say anything else though, a loud noise got their attention as they looked to the source of the sound. It was then that they got a look at their surroundings. It was a wide opened space, with some pipes could be seen from the ceiling as they leaked some sort of green ooze onto the ground. Some of the ground could be seen through due to either holes or the material for the parts of the ground being able to look through like glass, allowing them to see more of the unknown green ooze underneath the floor they stand on.

But that wasn't what got the group's attention though. It was the rather tall creature that stood in the center of the room. Its skin was completely paled, and if looked closely it looked liked as if it was stitched together. Its legs were completely metallic and robotic looking from the waist down. Its left hand wasn't even a hand as it was nothing more than a chunk of metal. Its right hand however appeared to be a needle sticking out of a glass container filled with the green ooze that was around them. And then there was its face, if one could even call it that as it was nothing more than a large tube sticking out of it which leads to its stomach, with what could be described as teeth the only thing holding the tube on its face. On the right side of its body, small pockets of glass and metal that held more of the green ooze could be seen. ( **AN: I know, this is just Grobbulus from Naxxramas because I'm unoriginal.)**

All in all, it was absolutely terrifying to look at.

"What is that thing?!" Sawyer shouted in horror and even a little bit of fear, though the others couldn't blame him due to how hideous the creature looked.

The others couldn't answer the blonde and black haired male as the creature before them started to make its way toward them, getting their full attention.

" **Felbulus want to play."** The creature, now identified as Felbulus, managed to speak despite the fact it doesn't have a mouth let alone an actual face.

Everyone else couldn't help but feel a little fearful as this… thing… began to approach them, more so for both Wendy and Romeo, as they were the youngest of the group.

"Why do we have to be the ones to deal with this thing?!" Sorano shrieked, not at all wanting to fight this walking abomination.

"We have no choice, now let's go everyone!" Jellal told the others as he was the first to charge toward the giant walking horror.

Everyone else, after getting over their shock and disgust by the sight of this creature, also prepared their magic. And with that, Crime Sorciere, along with Wendy and Romeo, charged as well toward the walking monster. If they are to move onward to take down every single demon in this building, then this monster of the Fel Etherious must die.

They will succeed, or they will die trying!

 **There we go, the assault continues! So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to jump off a cliff? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings everyone, is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever emotion you feel is up to you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Casualties**

"Is this it? I thought the King of this world would prove to be more of a challenge. Guess I was wrong." E.N.D mocked the defeated giant before him.

In the Celestial Spirit World all around the two, many Celestial Spirits were either fleeing or fighting for their lives as the large armies of the Fel Etherious laid waste upon them all. It was even worse for the Spirits when they discovered that the demons managed to have a way to kill the spirits with the use of their Fel Magic, killing and erasing many Celestial Spirits from existence. No matter how hard the other Spirits fought against the demonic horde, more and more demons seemed to pour from the massive portal within the void above the Celestial Spirit King's own domain.

Not far from the orb-like object that both the Lord of the Fel Etherious and the King of the Celestial Spirits were on, Wrath was seen mowing down any Celestial Spirit that dared to challenge him. Sadly, this was true with a few Celestial Mages such as Taurus, Scorpio, Pisces, and even the Spirit Ophiuchus fell to the demon's blades. Many of the Silver Key Celestial Spirits were also annihilated by the Fel Etherious leader. Despite the remaining spirits best actions, more and more demons continued to overrun them all, either by the sheer number of them or by the raw power and strength many of them possessed.

The Celestial Spirit King could only grit his teeth in raw anger at the sight of the pink haired Fel Demon in front of him, struggling to get back up.

"How… could you do this… to us Natsu?" The massive giant managed to ask in anger at the being in front of this, while ticking E.N.D off from being called his other half's name.

"Why can't anyone get this through their skulls? I am E.N.D. Not Natsu. But E.N.D. Only E.N.D. The mortal you know is not here, nor will he ever come back!" The pink haired Demon of Fel shouted at the injured giant before him.

"I refuse… to believe it," Another voice spoke up, getting E.N.D to turn only to see a familiar orange haired Spirit wearing a torn suit emerging from the rubbles he was covered in. Ignoring the wounds covering him, the Spirit went on, "I know Natsu's in there… you can deny it all you want… but I know that he can hear us." Loke stated to the demon before him.

E.N.D only glared at the orange haired Celestial Spirit, but Loke went onward, ignoring the annoyed look the pink haired demon was shooting at him.

"Lucy… Yukino… everyone… they will stop you. Natsu will be saved… and you will be defeated. No matter what you do to us… you will fall!" Loke continued to go on with his words, not caring about the Fel Demon's look he was sending his way, "Fairy Tail and the others will triumph over you! You and your monstrous kind shall be destroyed for all that you've do-!"

A beam Fel Fire interrupted Loke as the attack went right through the Celestial Spirit's chest, getting him to widen his eyes in shock as well as letting out a noise of pain before he fell onto his knees, and then, falling down onto the ground.

E.N.D merely had an annoyed look plastered on his face as his finger was raised in front of him right where he pointed at the orange haired Spirit.

"There, now he's quiet for good," E.N.D started to say as he turned around to look at the Celestial Spirit King, ignoring how Loke's body started to disappear due to the Fel Energy in his attack consuming his soul, "You should have made them better at listening or staying quiet, now both him and Aquarius are now erased." The pink haired Fel Demon told the giant, remembering how the mermaid Spirit tried to take him on during his fight with the giant, only to be completely vaporized by the demon's attack.

The Celestial Spirit King could only glare with utter hate at the demon before him, before E.N.D then turned around and begun to walk away from the beaten giant.

"No matter, I got what I came for. With all of this information I gained from this world, it will prove to be very productive for the Fel Etherious to open the way to other worlds within the universe, and eventually, beyond." E.N.D then stopped walking as he stayed still, before he went on without even turning his back to the King of the Celestial Spirit World, "I could kill you myself, but I think it would be more fitting for you to just die along with the rest of your realm."

This got the injured King to be both confused and worried.

"What… are you… talking about?" The giant managed to mutter out, getting E.N.D to smirk from the other's words.

"You'll see." Was all E.N.D told him.

The pink haired demon then took in a deep breath, before he let his voice boomed around the entirety of the Celestial World.

"SOLDIERS! WE HAVE AQUIRED THE INFORMATION WE WERE AFTER! RETURN TO ETHERIA AT ONCE!" E.N.D's voice boomed across the realm.

Every single Fel Etherious heard their master's words, before every single one of them ceased what they were doing as they all then launched or flew themselves toward the massive portal within the void above the realm. Wrath aided in helping with any injured demons they had to reach and enter the large portal.

E.N.D then looked at the giant King behind them with a crazed grin, before the pink haired demon then flew right after the large force of demons he brought with him to attack the Celestial Spirit World.

'BACK ON EARTHLAND'

Gan, Spideron, and Vax were present as they all saw the large group of Fel Etherious emerging from the massive gate they were able to create and empowered with the use of the Golden Celestial Spirit Keys, with most of them loosing their glow, showing that the Keys' respective Spirits were slain within the Celestial Spirit World. The three then saw Wrath emerged from the large gate-way, as the sword wielding Fel Etherious helped the injured demon he had to some of their healers before he walked over to where the other three were standing.

"You sure took your sweet time." Vax told his friend, who merely grinned at the Satyr's words.

"I only did what Lord E.N.D instructed me to do. Cause as much damaged as I can while he got the information from the world he needed." Wrath informed the rather tall demon in front of him, who merely grinned back at the other demon.

After he finished saying that, E.N.D himself then emerged from the large portal, being the last demon to emerge as to make sure no living Fel Etherious was left behind. Not wasting any time, the pink haired demon then turned around before firing off large amounts of his own Fel Magic into the portal.

"Now for the grand finale!" E.N.D exclaimed with a smirk, before using his magic to collapse the spell work of the large portal, still empowered by the Golden Celestial Spirit Keys, before directing all of that energy right to the other side of the gate-way, where the Celestial Spirit World was.

This caused the portal to let out a rather bright light, blinding many in the room, forcing others including, Vax, Wrath, and Spideron to cover their eyes. Only E.N.D and Gan were unaffected by the brightness.

When the brightness died down, the portal was no more as the structure that help opened the portal collapsed, as well as the Golden Celestial Spirit Keys being reduced to dust.

"Heh, I knew it would work." E.N.D told himself with a satisfied smile. Like he guessed, by doing what he did, the backlash from the spell work collapsing, as well as all of that energy being directed to the other side of the portal, would have completely shattered the Celestial Spirit World, as we as killing every living thing in there.

E.N.D then turned around to look at all the Fel Etherious in the massive chamber, before he then addressed them all the good news.

"The Celestial Spirit World is no more!" The pink haired demon shouted with a smile, as his voice echoed throughout the large room.

This got every single Fel Etherious, even those who were injured, to cheer and roar in joy as they were victories against the Celestial Spirits. This also got the four other leaders of the Fel Etherious to grin, though no one could see Gan's due to the hood he wore.

"We're one stop closer to fully securing this planet." Gan spoke to the other three members near him, as they all merely nodded in agreement to the cloaked demon's words.

E.N.D, who couldn't help but smile at seeing his people full of joy walked over to where the four other leaders of the Fel Etherious were at. He was unable to stop the large smile that appeared on his face as he greeted his old friends.

"So… did Wrath and I miss anything while we were gone?" E.N.D asked the other three Fel Etherius.

"My lord," Spideron started to say, as a rather sinister grin appeared on the dark green haired demon's face, "The mortals are here."

His answer merely got E.N.D to also grin. Finally, they have showed up like he knew they would.

'ELSEWHERE IN THE PALACE'

"Look out!" Sorano shouted at the others as Felbulus once again moved right toward them as it attempted to swing its chunk of metal it calls its left hand right on top of the group of Mages before it. Luckily they managed to dodge the attack.

The battle was going nowhere for Crime Sorciere, Wendy, and Romeo as the giant monstrosity continued to tank any spell or attack that they launch at it. While they were able to get some good hits on the giant, it didn't seem to slow it down as it continued its assault on them all.

Macbeth started to strike back at the pale behemoth with his Reflector Magic, sending out an Invisible Scythe right at the giant, who manage to tank the direct hit as it simply tried to reach over to strike the black and white haired male, but thankfully Macbeth was able to move out of the way before it could reach him. Both Wendy and Cobra followed up on the attack by firing off their respective Dragon Roars at the giant construct, getting the creature to nearly fall over as both attacks collided right on the tube it calls a face. Romeo followed up by launching a Rainbow Fire attack from his hand right at the giant creature's left leg, getting it to stumble once more. Sorano took this chance to attack the distracted Felbulus by using her Angel Magic to summon a Punching Angel, which collided right into Felbulus as he once again stumbled backward. Jellal then followed suit by using his Meteor attack, covering himself in his Heavenly Body Magic before dashing right to the giant creation of the Fel Etherious. Felbulus attempted to hit the charging blue haired Mage, but the leader of the independent guild managed to dodge before appearing right behind the giant, colliding right into the monster's back, causing smoke to appear from the collision.

Jellal then landed a few feet from the smoke, as he and everyone else waited to see if the giant creature would emerged once more.

A loud noise came from the smoke as Felbulus emerged once more as it was still standing.

" **E.N.D made Felbulus his avatar of war!"** Felbulus managed to let out before without warning fired out a large amount of the green slime it has inside of it from the needle it calls its right hand right at Sorano, getting the white haired woman to widen her eyes from the move.

"Look out!" Richard shouted before he managed to lunge himself right at the woman, pushing her out of the way from the attack.

However this got the large amount of the green ooze fired off from Felbulus to collide right into the orange haired man, getting everyone else to widen their eyes as the green ooze completely covered and consumed their friend.

"Richard!" Sawyer shouted in worry as he charged right to where his fellow guild mate was at.

This would prove to be a vital mistake as Felbulus then lunged itself right at the blonde and black haired man, slamming its left hand of metal down right upon the Slowing Magic User, causing a loud crack to echo through the air, as well as horrifying everyone else who were unable to react quick enough to see the action done by the giant abomination.

"No!" Cobra shouted as he ran right at the behemoth, preparing a Posion Dragon's Crushing Fang as he got closer to the giant.

Felbulus however, after lifting its now bloody chunk of metal it calls a hand, simply swung its left hand right at the purple haired man. Sadly the Poison Dragon Slayer was unable to dodge the attack as it sent him crashing into one of the pipes on the roof, causing it to break. This allowed the green ooze that filled the piped to start pouring onto the floor, but luckily Cobra didn't come into contact with it as he fell back onto the ground.

"Cobra!" Meredy shouted in worry as she ran over to the purple haired man, while everyone else continued their battle against the behemoth in rage at seeing two of their friends dying to the monster, "Are you alright?" The pink haired woman asked him as she helped him back up.

"Ugh… yeah I'm fine," The Poison Dragon Slayer managed to let out, as he glared at the monster the others were facing off still, "I couldn't even hear that thing's thoughts as it made its move. In fact, it's as if it doesn't have any thoughts at all when it moves!"

This surprised Meredy, knowing about Cobra's Sound Magic and how he could hear a person's thoughts or memories to know what move they would do next. Yet Felbulus didn't seem to think at all as it attacked, and he couldn't sense any memories about it either, thus that would mean Cobra was unable to predict what move the giant would make next. She couldn't help but grit her teeth in frustration as she saw the others still engaging in battle with the giant.

Wendy was pushed back by another attack from Felbulus before the giant knocked the others away from itself. The giant then turned its attention toward the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer, before it let out another noise as it charged right at the girl with its right hand needle filled with the green ooze poised to stab her with.

She could only look at the approaching behemoth in shock, too slow to move out of the way as well as fear filling her whole body at the sight of the giant suddenly right in front of her.

"Wendy!"

Before she knew it, she found herself being shoved to the side as someone's voice filled the air.

Time seemed to slow down as she fell to the ground. Turning around, her eyes widened in horror as she saw it was Romeo who pushed her out of the way, his face filled with determination to keep the blue haired girl safe from the upcoming attack.

She could only watch in horror as Felbulus's needle plunged itself right into the dark purple hair boy's stomach.

"ROMEOOOOOO!"

 **Yep.**

 **I'm a terrible person I know.**

 **Sorry if this chapter didn't get to three thousand words, but I did my best.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes it's been a while I know. I got stuck. That's been happening with me for a good number of my stories recently. I'm trying to fix this, don't worry. But here, have another chapter to make up for it.**

 **Unless it doesn't, then can't say I blame you.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twelve: One Giant Down**

Tears went down Wendy's face as she saw Romeo take the attack that was meant for her, as the dark purple haired boy felt untold pain from the needle impaling into his stomach. Not even a moment later would the pain be increased as Felbulus then immediately injected the green ooze into him, filling Romeo with its ooze with enough of it for a bit to come out of the boy's mouth.

With that over with, Felbulus then chuck the young Fire Mage off of its needle into the ground a few yards away from itself, seeing that one more of its enemies were down for the count.

It couldn't turn back to Wendy however as Macbeth got its attention once more by using his Reflector Magic to unleash a Spiral Pain at the giant demonic behemoth, infuriating it further as it then charged at the black and white haired man intent on killing him like the few other mortals it has ended.

Seeing a chance, Wendy then ran over to where Romeo was, who was groaning in absolute pain as he coughed up more of the green ooze that was just injected into him by the giant Fel Etherious. With tears going down her face, the blue haired girl arrived to where he was at before falling to her knees, praying to whatever deity that was out there that Romeo would be alright and would survive.

"You idiot! Why would you do that?!" Wendy shouted, angry that he took the attack that was meant for her as more tears went down her face, as she tried to heal the boy to no success due to the green ooze still inside of him as well as the large hole that was in his stomach, oozing out both his own blood and the green substance he was injected in. It was one thing if it was a scar or a few scratches, but she can't heal massive wounds like a hole in his stomach.

Romeo, in excruciating pain, slowly but surely managed to turn towards the crying blue haired girl, hearing the fighting in the background against the giant monstrous demon. Despite the pain he was in, he couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on his face, glad to see that Wendy was alright.

"W…We…ndy..." Romeo struggled to say, as Wendy couldn't stop from crying harder by how much in pain the dark purple haired boy was in from speaking alone. He was dying, and there was nothing Wendy could do to save him.

"No! Don't speak! Save your energy!" Wendy pleaded, not wanting anyone to due just because of her, "It's going to be alright! We're going to heal you! You're going to be fine! You're going to-!"

She cut herself off as Romeo, with great struggle, managed to grab her hand with his own while a smile was still on his face.

"Y…Yo… you're… sa… safe…" Romeo managed to tell her, before his eyes started to close, and his grip on her hand then weakened, which only got the blue haired girl to cry even harder, seeing what was happening.

"No… NO! ROMEO! STAY WITH ME! PLEASE!" Wendy begged, not only to him but to any high above deity that may be listening, refusing for the dark purple haired boy to die because of her.

Sadly, her cries went unheard as Romeo, with a smile still on his face, went completely limp, his hand sliding from her own as he lay on the ground, lifeless.

With more tears going down her face, Wendy let out the most heart wrenching cry she has ever cried in her life completely breaking down as she cried over the body of Romeo, who died to save her.

This got Jellal's attention, seeing the crying Wendy over her fallen friend while Felbulus knocked back Meredy and Cobra once more not too far from the blue haired man. His eyes widened from seeing the sorrowful sight, as rage then filled Jellal as he turned back towards the giant demon responsible for the loss of life it was committed upon their friends.

With an angry yell, the leader of Crime Sorciere then unleashed a Jie Leixing attack towards the giant demon, who was able to get hit by most of the attack causing a small explosion, while a few of the lighting made swords missed their target.

The few missed blades however, hit one of the pipes on the ceiling that contained the green ooze that the demonic war giant uses at its disposal. This caused a burst of the green substance to come forward as it hit Felbulus, causing it to roar as it kept on bursting onto the giant.

Widening his eyes, Cobra saw the giant being affected by the ooze, before he turned to see all of the other pipes on the ceiling.

"It's affected by its own ooze!" The Poison Dragon Slayer exclaimed, seeing how to win this battle.

With a deep breath, the Dragon Slayer of Crime Sorciere then unleashed yet another Poison Dragon Roar from his mouth as it hit more of the roof along with more of the pipes that held the green substances, causing them to burst as more of the ooze poured into the room as well onto Felbulus which let out another noise of anger and pain from the stuff overwhelming it. Seeing this, Sorano joined in as she summoned another Punching Angel to hit another part of the ceiling, as well as more of the pipes that were visible, destroying them as more of the ooze then bursts forward into the room and onto the giant Fel Etherious, as it let out another noise of pain. Macbeth joined the fray by firing an Invisible Scythe onto more pipes on the roof, cutting them apart as more ooze flowed onto the giant demon and into the room.

The angry and in pain noises of the giant demonic war giant filled the air, as almost all of the Mages watched as the giant was slowly overrun by the oozes covering it.

 **"No more play?"** Felbulus's voice was heard as more and more of the ooze poured and burst onto the giant, slowly covering and consuming the giant, as it let out more noises of pain and agony as it was about to meet its end, **"But… what happened to… Fel…"**

With that, the giant met its demise as the ooze completely covered and consumed it.

The remaining Mages were about to cheer out for victory, only for their eyes to widened as they saw more of the ceiling about to collapse, and more and more of the ooze pouring into the room. It didn't take a genius to understand that they were still in danger.

"Crap! We got to move or else we'll meet the same sate!" Macbeth exclaimed, as he, Sorano, Meredy, and Cobra then started to run towards one of the nearby walls as Cobra unleashed another Poison Dragon Roar to open a way to a different room.

Seeing Wendy not moving and still crying over the death of Romeo, Jellal knew that they had to move or else they'll meet the same fate as the giant demon. He quickly ran toward where the Sky Dragon Slayer was grieving.

"Wendy! We have to move now!" Jellal exclaimed as her, getting her to snap out of her thoughts as she swiftly turned to look at the blue haired man with red eyes due to her cries, which only made Jellal feel more sorrow for the girl.

"No! I'm not going to leave him!" Wendy exclaimed, unable to handle the truth that Romeo was gone. Jellal gritted his teeth; he knew that the ooze would consume her if she stayed.

 _'I'm sorry.'_ Jellal thought to himself, before rushing over to Wendy before grabbing the poor girl with both arms, holding her as she tried to resist, crying out even more which was hurting the man's heart even more of the heart broken cries emitting from the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM! PUT ME DOWN!" Wendy cried out once more, to which Jellal tried his best to ignore, knowing that he had to get him and Wendy to safety first. There will be a time to grieve later for the fallen, but that time was not now!

Despite Wendy's cries and struggles, Jellal managed to get her and himself to catch up with Cobra, Sorano, Meredy, and Macbeth as they all ran into the other room accessed to them by the destroyed wall Cobra got rid of. But they weren't out of the woods just yet as they had to outrun the flow of the green substance, which had consumed what was left of their fallen friends as it started to catch up to them.

"Up ahead!" Sorano shouted, seeing a large metallic door up ahead which will hopefully lead to an open area that wasn't filled with Fel Etherious waiting for them.

The group booked it even more as they tried to outrun the wave of green ooze that was right behind them. Quickly turning around for a brief moment, Cobra fired off a Poison Dragon's Scales towards the roof up above them, which thankfully didn't have ooze above them as large debris then fell right behind them before Meredy managed to kick the giant door opened before them.

They all ran through the door as the debris caused by Cobra's action then fell to block the large flow of green ooze right behind the door, to which they all immediately closed behind them with a loud noise from the doors being closed, leaving them all in a large hallway in the giant city-size citadel.

With that, the danger was over for a moment.

Sorano and Meredy fell onto their knees, trying to catch their breath as Cobra and Macbeth remained on their feet, as they to try to calm themselves from the fight and running they just did. Jellal himself was on his knees too, as Wendy merely cried aloud into his chest, as the blue haired man hugged the girl in despair in hopes to ease her pain at least by a little bit.

"Richard… Sawyer… and the little girl's friend… I can't believe that giant monstrosity could take them down." Macbeth muttered, feeling furious over the loss of two of their guild mates as well as an ally from Fairy Tail.

Cobra, Sorano, and Meredy either looked down in sadness or anger as they remembered seeing their friends and allies fall to the giant Fel Etherious monster. Jellal didn't say anything, as he merely continued to comfort the still sobbing Wendy, unable to handle the loss of life she was forced to witness, one of them being a friend and fellow guild mate of hers.

Sadly for the group, their peace and safety wouldn't last as Cobra's eyes widened once more.

"I hear more of the Fel Etherious approaching from the left." The purple haired man warned the others, hearing the loud footsteps closing in. It would only be a few moments before the demonic soldiers found them.

Wendy stopped crying somewhat as she froze from hearing those words, though tears were still present in her eyes. More of the demons were approaching them? Can't they be allowed to rest and grieve for just a moment? Was that too much to ask?!

Sorano and Meredy were also surprised. They weren't ready to go back into the fray once more; they needed at least a moment of rest to get themselves ready to continue the assault on the demonic citadel once more. This was the same for Wendy, and Jellal knew that he needed to help calm the girl down before they can move forward.

"There they are!" A demonic voice got their attention, turning to their left as they saw the mentioned Fel Etherious Cobra managed to hear approaching them with weapons in hand, with a lieutenant being the one to speak, "Butcher them all in Lord E.N.D's name!"

The large squadron of Fel Etherious charged forward towards the group of Mages, intent on killing them all.

Seeing how the others needed a few moments to recover, both Cobra and Macbeth charged at the large demonic squadron to handle it themselves, leaving the others to watch and recover for a moment before they would join the battle once more.

 **There we go, chapter done. I know it's not three thousand words, but I won't force myself to do something I can't come up with or fit in at the moment. I'll try better next time.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
